Ai no monogatari
by Ishikawa Miki
Summary: Bubbles Fell in love with the new boy in town when he confessed his love. but will their love last? or with others break it apart? BubblesXOC
1. Meet, Greet, & Date

**So I found lots of mistakes and plus this thing was super short! I combined chapters 1-3 here.**

**I hope it's better than before.**

**Again and in advance!**

**I'm sorry for my late updates**

**I've been busy and forget I have this sometimes**

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV(point of view)<p>

I woke up feeling somewhat tired. As I looked around the room I noticed Blossom and buttercup weren't around and the professor was in his lab, like usual. I walked down stairs to get my breakfast, (although it was already 1:00 pm). I walked up to the counter and took out a box of cereal. When I heard the door slam open and hit the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!"

I heard Buttercup's voice, she sounded really mad. I wonder what happened? As I was thinking, Buttercup entered the Kitchen, she was wearing the usual, baggy pants and a green T-shirt. She walk towards me and just stared for 5 seconds. After that she broke the silence saying " Bubbles I want you to come with me quickly" she pulled my hand and dragged me to the opened door, before she almost got me out of the house I stopped and told her "Can I at least change first?" With that being said she let go of my hand and I went to my room leaving a baby blue light behind me.

10 minutes later I was almost ready, wearing a White spaghetti shirt and a blue skirt. Buttercup was yelling and screaming at me to hurry up. I took my time, Only to make her mad.

After going down, Buttercup took my hand again and we flew up into the sky. I didn't know where she was taking me but it seemed really important.

Buttercups'' POV

As me and Bubbles flew through the sky. We stopped in front of our school.

"Look Bubbles There's someone who I want you meet. He said he really wanted to see so I wanted to introduce you two. Not that I actually agreed to his requet! He was just so damn annoying"

Right after she was done a boy came out from behind the statue of the school. He had Green hair and was wearing a purple hat with some black, a purple short sleeve with a Light colored long sleeve Shirt and gray pants.

"Hmph! about time Blaze! " Buttercup was mad and seemed like she was about to kill the boy.

"Che' Look buttercup I want to speak with Bubbles so leave!" He replied

"What did you say! I'm going to kill you!, I ll have to kiss Butch before I let you alone my little sister!" Blaze looked at me and then suddenly he was gone and appeared in front of Buttercup.

"Look I don't want to fight you" he then looked at me and smiled a sweet smile. I think I blushed a bit. Buttercup punched him and he went flying towards the statue." You think I'll believe that! That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Buttercup flew over to him and started to punch him The only thing I could do was watch. Suddenly I heard someone land behind me and say "Buttercup let go of my brother or else!"

The voice was stern but soft as I turned around I saw a boy with Baby blue hair And a Yellow shirt. "What the Hell do you want Bion! Can't you see I'm busy!" Buttercup was holding the collar of Blaze's shirt.

"Why are you punching Blaze, He did nothing wrong !"Bion looked at me and then back at them. Buttercup let go of him and flew towards me Grabbing my hand. We flew home and I opened the door to our house.

Blossom's POV

I came home to find the house empty. I went to the kitchen and found a box of cereal open and on the table. Bubbles must have let it out again.I thought to myself as I closed the box and put it in its place when I heard the door open. I went to see who it was. It seemed to be Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hi Guys, What's up?" I say. Bubbles looks at me and runs towards me for a hug . I continue confused, or more as before.

"What happened Bubbles? What's wrong?" As I wait for her to respond I feel tears from where Bubbles had her face.

"Buttercup….Buttercup…she" I looked over at Buttercup. She didn't seem to care at all.

"Oh Shut up Bubbles! I try and help and this is what I get. Ugh!"

Buttercup Flew up into her room and slammed the door .I looked at Bubbles and asked "Tell me what happened"

Bubbles Looked at me and started talking" Well Buttercup took me to the front of our school and she told me she wanted to show me something so I followed her. When we got there a boy came out"

She explained everything that happened and then sighed once she was done "and that's what happened" She looked at me worried. "Bubbles" I said with worry

"Those boys were in her class, she hates them, and It looks like They also have powers. They were invented by that guy who tried to use us to make money, you remember him right? The professors college Friend." She looked at me confused for a moment then remembered who I was talking about… After 5 seconds of silence I asked " so why are you angry then?" She looked at me then said "Well I never met them and they seemed nice, not evil. Buttercup's just over reacting"

Bubbles POV

I smiled as I said those words and then got up and went out side. I was thinking of looking for him and apologize for Buttercups behavior. When I found him, Blaze was with his brother Bion. They were still in front of our school. As I land in front of them Bion looks at me. After a while I started to speak with worry "Umm… Blaze I'm sorry for Buttercup's behavior" I looked up at them but they didn't look worried. "It's okay Bubbles, I'm not angry with your sister." He got up and walked towards me. And said "So Uhnm What I wanted to say was...will you go out with me ?" I slightly blushed and answered "I…I'll think about it" With that being said they flew away. I stay for a bit to think, after a while I go home.

Back at the house was Blossom, she was really worried "Where have you Been?". I didn't respond and just float up to my room. Buttercup and Blossom Sighed and floated up as well. They both take good care of me, but sometimes Its so annoying. I was only gone for an hour for petes sake

The next morning, we were all getting ready for school. Our uniforms are a black skirt with a white collar shirt and a black tie or bow tie (our choice). I always wear a blue sweater vest over. As we fly to school I thought of what to say to him.

Blossom's POV

We got to school and saw three boys Under a tree. It was Bion Blaze and their older brother Barry. Barry was always wearing Orange despite the fact that we have to wear black or white He didn't care. His brother on the other hand ,wore the Uniform.

Blaze was waiting for Bubbles, once he saw us land, he zoomed towards her. "Its really nice to see you Bubbles" He said with a goofy smile "Hello Blaze" Bubbles answers, she had a small blush and then we saw Buttercup walk away angry. I smile at them and walk away.

Blaze's POV

I'm Finally alone with her. I reach into my pocket and grabbed a gift I bought her yesterday after our meet. When I took it out Bubbles looked surprised and hapy so I handed it to her "Uhh…..Bubbles this Is for you, I don't know if you'll like it but…Um well if you don't You don't have Tahkeep it ya know You can throw it away or something" I blushed and when she opened the box her smile got bigger. "Blaze" she said my name and continued "I love It, Thank you…..Thank you very much"

She was happy really happy. I smiled and walked into the school with her. On our way to class I asked her again, and she happily said yes. We decided that our first date would be next saturday. As we came up to her class, I gave her a light kiss on her fore head. She blushed but walked into her class. I walked away with a smile and headed to my class.

Blossom's POV

Bubbles walked into class really happy. I wondered what happened ? Before I could say anything to her the teacher came into the room and class started.

Later that day, I was sitting on the couch with Bubble. Bubbles came home a while ago and I was actually wondering where she was. I forgot the matter and kept doing what I was doing.

We were doing our homeowork, when Buttercup came into the room and stared at Bubbles, she was angry and I didn't want to get involved. I Put my self back into my book but listened to everything they said Buttercup started and Bubbles responded they were both really angry, especially Buttercup.

"Where the hell were you Bubbles?!"

"Idon't have to tell YOU anything Buttercup!"

"Yes you do! now spill!"

"No I don't, I don't want to tell you anything if I do you'll just end up screaming again "

"Well there's a reason"

"and what would that be Buttercup?!"

"Well for starters Your going to go on a date with one of those bastards"

"So what! "

"They're Villains"

"So what! …. If he likes me I can't deny his feelings, and besides He's your enemy not mine!"

With that bubbles goes up to her room and doesn't come out In the whole night.

The following day She got a fever, It seems like Buttercup got her so mad her head was burning. The professor said she had to take the rest of the week off. Blaze came over a couple of times, Buttercup wouldn't let him in, but I told him to use the window. When He'd fly up, I was already there with her. Bubbles would get so happy. I left a few times and when I got back they were kissing. One Saturday Bubbles was all better, She wanted to got to her date so she drank all her medicine at their times.

Bubble POV

Oh thank goodness my fever is gone. Now I can go on my date with him. I woke up in a hurry, ate breakfast and afterwards took a shower. In the shower I thought, and thought. I want to get him something, but I don't know what? When I was done taking a shower I go dressed and Went downstairs to my sisters. I was wearing a Blue miniskirt with a white Shirt, and knee socks. I walk to them and they were still in their Pj's.

"Blossom, I need some advice" I asked

"Well what kind of advice?" Blossom asked back

"Well…I want to get Blaze a gift but I don't know what to get him…" I had a pink blush and Blossom saw it and smiled saying" anything you get him will be fine, as long as its given with Love"

"really!, Then I guess I'm going out " I get my bag and head to the door." See ya later guys "

They say goodbye and I fly out going down town. I always hear girls at school saying there's a store there with cute stuff for their boyfriends so Imma go take a look.

I arrive at a store called 'l'amour' its French for Love. Somehow the store was really girly, pink with a lot of hearts and flowers. I walked in and a girl wear a vest with the store logo came up to me.

"Hello there little miss how can I help you this fine day?" I looked at for a second kinda confused then answered "umm? Well I want to find something for my uh….Friend…" I had a pink blush and the girl grins. "Well" she starts "Is your 'friend' a boy"… I blushed a little more and nodded yes. The girl showed me a pendent It was shaped like an circle and there were two. The girl started to speak" these pendants are special, they just came in and no one knows about it cuz there's only 20 of them 40 counting the pair. And Its made of a gold called lovers night." She showed me the inside and continued "if you put both a picture of you and your lover, then on the night of a full moon you two have your first kiss as lovers your love is true" I was surprised I bought the pendants. And headed home.

Blaze POV

Its Sunday and I'm getting ready for my date with Bubbles. My brothers are playing video games, as usual. I left the house and walked around town. I kept thinking I should get her something. I walked Into a store,inside I saw many ribbons and bracelets . One of them caught my attention. It was gold with blue gems. I ask the lady at the counter to wrap it for me as a gift and I bought it. I was heading back and saw the time its almost 6 :30 pm and our date is at 7:00 what do I do that will last 30 minutes? I walk into a park and sit down at a bench . I stare at the sky, It was as blue as her eyes and not a cloud can be seen. I looked around after a while, and I saw two children playing in a sand box. Soon after I saw a shadow and when I turned around I saw my brother Barry. He looked mad,did I do something wrong ?

"Blaze, what have you been doing, you ran out with out permission and I find you In a park, and yes I'm furious" I forgot my older brother reads minds, I sigh and turn around looking at the kids again.

"I was looking for a gift for Bubbles" I say.

He walks in front of me and asks "Who's Bubbles?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Is this guy a moron

"Look here Blaze,DON'T CALL ME A MORON."

I thought my head was going to explode. I answered him,

"She's a Girl I like, Her sisters are the power puffs, but she's really kind, sweet, she's super."

He looks at me and doesn't look happy..

"What's wrong? Barry? "

"Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Well little brother do you know if she's a powerpuff too?"

"She is but she doesn't fight"

"Then just be careful, she might look nice but ya never know what's behind that smile"

I looked up at him with confusion. He flew off without saying anything else.

It was about to be seven so I walked over to her house somehow today I didn't feel like flying at all . When I got to her house it was 7:00, I ringed the door bell and Buttercup answered.

I was about to speak but she closed the door. Inside I could hear Blossom and Bubbles yelling at her, as soon as the noise stopped the door opened again.

"I'm so sorry about that, Blaze" Bubbles said as she answered the door

"Nah its fine" I looked at what she was wearing a white shirt and a Blue skirt. She looked so cute,

We were both quiet When I talked she did too.

"Umm…..well Bubbles….I'm Really happy to see you"

"Uh huh me too," It was quiet again, I lead her out and we went downtown and walked into a theater. We stood out front and looked at the movies available.

There were 5 Movies playing

Jurassic Park

Harry potter

Alice in wonderland

Titanic

Sleeping beauty

I let Bubbles choose the move, she choose The Titanic. I bought the tickets, some popcorn and we walked in, We sat in the center, there were only three other couples there and some girl with a bunch of guards.

We watched the movie and she cried at the end. One the scary moments she hid herself in my chest. I was too focused on the crying girl, and barely paid attention to the movie.

After the movie was over we went to an ice cream bar, and I took her home. We were in front of her house, It was the right time to give her the gift I got her, before she walked away I called her over.

"What is it, Blaze"

"Well I got you something and well….I …"I took out a gift bag. And handed it to her "I hope you like it, Bubbles" she opened the bag and a big smile showed on her face.

"Blaze, This….this is beautiful"

"Really? you like it?"

"Yes, I do and I got something for you too"

She opened her bag and gave me a Box, When I opened it I saw a pendent. When I looked up at her she had the same one but with hearts, this one had what looked like moons.

"Do you like it, Blaze" I looked at her and smiled

"Yes bubbles I do. I love it"

She jumped up in joy and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad…and ya know these have a legend"

"really and what's that" I was holding her from her waist and kept holding her until she pulled away.

"Its called the Legend of Lovers night…..On the night of a full moon if we put a picture of ourselves and our lover in the pendants and Give our first kiss as lovers under the light of a full moon,…our love will last forever"

I looked at her surprised and smiled

"so then when's the next full moon" I asked

Bubbles made a spin and came towards me and said "In a week"

She walked in after puting the pendent on me she said she already put a picture in there so she asked for one of me. I gave he one I had in pocket and she went inside. I flew home and holding the pendent.

Normal POV

In the distance could be seen a pair of dark blue eyes, they looked mad, frustrated, soon afterwards there was a streak of dark blue over the moon. And it disappeared. Leaving the night sky with a faint light.


	2. The Boys are back in town! Again

**As you can probably tell, I deleted all the past chapters.**

**Don't fret cuz I will repost them, I have all the chapters saved on my computer and flash drive**

**All the chapters will be posted by tomorrow afternoon at the latest **

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV<p>

It was Monday morning and for some reason…it felt like it was gonna be a bad day. I brushed off those thoughts and got dressed for school. Once I was done I went down with my sisters for breakfast. Buttercup was still annoyed, she would only talk to me when it's necessary but I didn't mind.

We ate breakfast and with 15 minutes to spare, we walked to school instead of flying. On the way Blossom asked me something I never thought she would ask me….

"Well Bubbles, Aren't you gonna see your 'Boyfriend' today?"

I blushed a little but kept walking as if nothing happened. We get to school and it was just in time. The bell had just rung and everyone was heading in. I walked into class like normal. Our first class was Homeroom, for some weird reason,the homeroom teacher walked in, normally he would let the others talk all they wanted until the bell rung, but today he said he had an announcement.

"Students today we have a new transfer student. He came all the way from New York,"

The door opened and a boy walked in, dark blue eyes, and blonde hair. Hmmm? He looks familiar. He walked in and the teacher introduced him. "This young man transferred here with his two brothers, unfortunately they aren't in the same class so take care of him " Throughout the class room could be heard a bunch of giggles from the girls. Saying he was cute and hot. Apparently.

"Introduce yourself young man" the teacher let him speak and the first words that came out were "Yes Sir"

He stopped for a few seconds and said "Hello every one my name is Boomer Powel, it's a pleasure to meet you all " He bowed as to show respect, and the girls just screamed in joy. The teacher told Boomer to sit next to me since there was an empty seat. Afterwards the teacher left and it got noisy again. A bunch of girls came over to ask him questions. I kept getting the feeling I've meet him before, but I can't remember.

After homeroom was done I walked out of class getting the books I need for my next class. Then Boomer came up to me "Hey, Bubbles, "

I turned to look at him, and said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, Hello Boomer, What is it?"

"well I wanted to ask if you can help me find my next class"

Behind me I could feel the anger of all the other girls. Oops they're mad. I forgot about them and said yes in a happy voice. He handed me his list of classes I looked through the sheet, they were exactly like mine. Every single class.

I looked at him kinda surprised.

"Well Boomer It looks like we have the same classes"

"Oh really? That's good then" He had a innocent smile on his face

I sighed and told him to follow me. All the girls in our class were mad , but I ignored while walking to my next class.

I walked down the hall with Boomer following me and it seems we were getting a lot of attention. When we got to our class we were the first ones there. I took my seat, and Boomer took one next to me.

"Boomer" I started "Why do you keep sitting next to me there are a lot of seats around. Why pick the one next to me?"

He grinned "Well Bubbles, it seems like you don't remember me."

I looked at him confused "Remember you? I don't even Know you?"

"Oh really" he replied and then whispered in me ear "Does the name Mojo Jojo Remind you of anyone?Like 3 boys perhaps? "

That's It! that's where I remember him from! He's Boomer Jojo! But why is his last name different? I stared at my desk, confused and stunned" Boomer, Tell me one thing" I said while slowly turning to look at him." Why is your last name different? "

His Smile turn upside down he turned to look out the window,and Said "Well you should know better than anyone Bubbles, Mojo, suddenly disappeared. Child services took us to a foster home, and we were adopted by a Sweet couple"

Boomer looked sad. I didn't want to see him like this. "Well why are back after 10 years? Did you come to destroy us with your brothers?"

"No, not really." He had a smile on his face again. "We just felt like coming back. Is that so wrong?"

When he finished talking class started and the others walked in. the whole day I felt kinda hurt about what he had said and I didn't want to think about it. At lunch I ate with Blazee.

Blaze's POV

"Umm... Bubbles? What's wrong?"

She turned to look at me "Nothing, It's nothing Blaze. I'm great. Just not hungry today"

Lunch was over. Bubbles went to her class, and I want to mine. Surprisingly I never noticed but, I had blossom for my last two classes. She was telling me that there was a new kid in her class, She didn't give me any details but boy was she angry when she talked about him.

When school was over, I went over to Bubbles' class. I told Blossom I wanted to take Bubbles home, She said, she'd take care of Buttercup for me.

I got to her class. Bubbles was still packing up. I walked inside and Bubbles saw me. She smiled. Closed her backpack and walk towards me. Behind her was a boy. He looked mad. I took Bubbles hand and we were walking out of the class.

I asked Bubbles about him she didn't give an answer that would make me feel better.

"Um? Bubbles, who was that boy?"

"He was a boy me and my sisters used to fight."

"Fight?"

"Yes, He's a Rowdyruff boy."

"Oh well you wont need to fight him anymore. Right?"

She stayed quiet. And then she started to cry. I didn't know why she was crying.

"What's wrong? Bubbles" before she could answer a dark blue light snatched her away.

The only place I could look was at her house, but when I got there Only Blossom and Buttercup were there.

"Buttercup, Blossom! Something terrible happened!"

I walked into their house. Blossom looked surprise. "What is it Blaze? I thought you were with Bubbles?"

It took me awhile to catch my breath. Once I did I talked

"Bubbles was…..Bubbles was…She was taken by someone! "

"By who?! Speak up Blaze!"

"I don't know, One minute I was speaking with her and the next all I see is a Dark blue streak.."

They told me to go home so I did, I kept wondering where Bubbles was…I could stop thinking of what happened.

Bubbles POV

While I was speaking with Blaze. Suddenly something picked me up. It was Boomer and he didn't look happy.

He put a cloth close to my face and I fell asleep.

When I woke up. I was in a room with Soccer posters. The walls were painted Dark blue, and there was only one bed in the room. The room looked like an average boys bed room. When the door opened a woman with blonde hair came in, she was wearing an apron, and a green dress under.

She walked towards me. A few seconds later Boomer walked in and told her to get out. The woman got out but she was yelling at him saying dinner was at 6.

"Sorry 'bout my mom she can be kind of annoying"

That woman was his mom?! So it's true what he said? He was adopted.

"Uh? Boomer…why did you bring me here?"

I stood serous for awhile, Boomer just laughed and said

"Well , you're my prisoner, I want to have you all to my self"

He put his hand on my chin as if he was about to kiss me, Before he did though I slapped his hand away.

"Boomer! You better let me go or else!" I was angry, He took me from my Boyfriend and tries to kiss me?! What the hell is wrong with him!

"That wasn't very cute Bubbles"

Before I could speak again. He held hands so I wouldn't move. I struggled and struggled. His face was getting closer. I did the last thing I would have done in this situation. I used my powers. Using my Sonic scream and throwing him to the wall. There was one window in the room. Before he got up I flew out of that room, before I could even go a mile He tackled me to the ground.

"Let go! Boomer let go!"

"No! I want you to break up with Blaze now!"

"No ! Never! Why should I anyways, I love him not you!"

"If you don't then I'll kill him"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I WOULD! "

"Even if you do, I will never love you! You caused a lot of people pain"

Before he could speak again I threw an Electricity Ball at him. It him in the stomach and was paralyzed.

I flew away before he got up, and went home.

When I got home Blossom and Buttercup, ran towards me the minute they saw me. Before I could say anything Blossom did."Bubbles you should call Blaze and tell him your okay. He was really worried"

"Okay" I answered I took out my cell phone, It was baby blue with bubble stickers on it. I pressed 2, that's the speed dial number for Blaze and then pressed send. It was ringing and then He picked up

"Bubbles? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay?!"

I giggled a little bit and answered "I'm fine don't worry"

"Really? Then tell me it was that boy right?! The one who was in your class when I picked you up?"

"Yes, Blaze it was him."I stayed silent for a few seconds "His name is Boomer "

"So? Tell me what he wanted, Bubbles?"

"He wanted me to break up with you" I felt tears go down my cheeks "He said he was going to kill you if I didn't"

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm strong enough to beat him. If he ever tries, I'll win no matter what. So don't worry."

"But…"

"no buts, I need to go now, I'll pick you put tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, See you tomorrow,"

I hanged up and the fainted after, my body was tired from using my powers. Since its been 4 years since I last used them, and I haven't been training either.

I feel into a deep sleep.

Normal POV

Bubbles was sleeping soundly, Blossom and Buttercup got worried when they heard Boomer's name mentioned. And so it seems Both Blossom and Buttercup and one Rowdyruff in all of their classes. Butch was in all of Buttercup's, while Brick was in Blossom's.

Back at the Ruff's House Boomer was getting treated by his 'Mom'.

Once she was done she left the room and Brick and Butch walked in

"So a girl beat cha, not so surprising? Now is it Butch?"

"Kinda stupid actually Brick"

Boomer wasn't happy at what they were saying. After a while Boomer started to speak

"Hey guys, will you two help squish a bug that's bothering me?"

Both boys looked at him and smiled.

"Sure little bro who is it?" said brick

"Yeah! Who got you so angry" said Butch

"Blaze"Boomer said with an evil smile spreading across his face. He was happy that his brothers were gonna help him.

In the mean time. While that was happening Blaze was talking to his brothers.

"So what do I do? Barry?"

Barry said. "well the only thing you can do is hit him before he hits you"

"Yeah Blaze, remember no matter how strong he thinks he is no one can beat us" said his brother Bion

"Thanks guys"

"No problem Blaze we'll Help you, the next time that bastard shows up we'll get him" said Barry

"Yeah, we wont let him kill ya" said Bion


	3. Bad Days Anyone?

**This is chapters 5-7**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Bubbles fainted, she didn't walk up until after 2 days, right after she woke up she got up and looked at the calendar and sighed in relief. She didn't want to miss her 'first kiss' with Blaze.<p>

"Hey Bubs…start getting ready for school" Bubbles turned around and smiled "Okay, I'll be done in a bit"

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. When I walked down I saw someone unexpected.

"What the hell do you want"

He didn't answer but instead he walked towards me. An evil aura surrounded him, she was mad.

"Buttercup I need to speak with Bubbles"

"why?!"

"Its about My brother"

"Well Barry? What happened to Blaze, did he get killed or something"

Barry wouldn't speak the last words he said were "Please I need to speak with her"

this time tears were coming out. Aww crap I'm not good with all this sappy stuff.

"Fine" I said "she's up stairs baby blue door, but I if you do something to her I'll kill you"

He nodded his head and flew up.

Barry's POV

I flew up to the room Buttercup pointed out. I knocked first to make sure she wasn't changing.

"Come in" I heard a soft voice say. When I opened the room, everything was baby blue. The only things out of color were the toys and posters.

"Oh Hello Barry" she smiled, I could understand why Blaze fell for her.

"Bubbles There's something I need to talk to you about"

"What is it?"

"Well since the Rowdyruff boys are after my brother we were going to go into hiding"

When I turned up to look at her,… her face looked depressed

"Look he told me about the legend and the pendants , so Imma take them the day after the full moon"

When I said that her face got brighter she was more happy. "Thank you, Thank you very much Barry"

She gave me a hug, and I gave a small blush, "you're very welcome Bubbles" I smiled and then after a few more minutes of talking I told her where we were going to be..

"Bubbles you have to keep this an absolute secret. Okay!"

"Yup, I promise"

"Okay then, Well I gotta go and feed my brothers"

I walked out of the room. Buttercup was sitting on the couch in the living room. I said my goodbyes and walked out of the house. Once I closed the door, I flew back home.

I opened the door and pillows and games were … flying? I walk in avoiding both, on each side of the room was Bion and Blaze.

"I told you not to eat my cheese cake! Bion!"

"Heh not my fault. It was unguarded"

"It was mine and you know it!"

"was not! "

"was too"

I walk to Bion. He seemed surprise, He was still throwing stuff when he asked "Hey Big bro whatcha doin' home so early? " I gave him a glare and smacked him on the head.

"Oww, what the hell! I didn't do anything?!"

When Blaze saw this he stopped and then turned around pouting. "He took my cake" was what he said before going up to his room. After I told Bion what I told Bubbles he nodded saying okay.

I few minutes after I went up to Blaze's room, and knocked "Blaze I'm coming in"

I walked into the room. Blaze was laying on his bed looking up the ceiling. I thought back to when we were 3 yrs old .

Flashback

Me and my brothers were created by some weird scientist. He said he wanted to kill the powerpuff .At first we did do what he said. It was about 10 years ago, it was after The Rowdyruff boy were adopted and they went to New York with their new parents. The Powerpuffs found us stealing some chemicals for the professor and fought us . At that time Blaze fell for Bubbles although bubbles never fought. We only saw her the first two times after that she didn't fight and stopped appearing. When child services found out we were there and weren't going to school not to mention we weren't registered, they took us from him saying he wasn't a good father figure and were set up for adoption. We still stole stuff until Blaze said it was boring to steal and we found out how stupid we had been. We were adopted by a woman, her name is Ran and she is really nice. We still used our powers but not for evil. Though Blossom and Buttercup didn't believe us at first. We went to pokey oaks and we were in the same class as them in elementary school. Bubbles never noticed us until we were in 5th grade. When Blaze talked to her. After that they didn't talk. Until a few weeks ago.

End of flashback

"Blaze, I gotta tell you something," I walked over to him and sat on his bed. Disturbed by movement he turned to look at me "What is it? Barry"

I sighed, then started saying. "Blaze were going into hiding"

"W-what?!"

"Wait for me to finish Blaze"

I took my hand and took something outta my pocket, it was a note from bubbles I handed it to Blaze.

"It from Bubbles but before you open it I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her"

He looked at me kinda angry but nodded his head none the less.

"I told her were going into hiding but that we wouldn't leave until the night of the full moon. So you two can have your lovey dovey moment" When I turned to look at him he was blushing, I smiled and patted his head.

I walk out of the room before I closed the door Blaze said "Thank you Big brother" I replied saying "your welcome Blaze" and closed the door.

Blaze's Pov

The next day my brothers and I were walking to school, like always. Barry said we were going to continue going to school till after the full moon. Once we got to school we went our separate ways. I'm guessing Barry went to the library and Bion went to the soccer field (He really loves soccer). As for me I went to my locker and put away my stuff. I felt like I was being watched it kinda frightened me, but I tried to ignore it the best I could.

Whoever it was that was watching me, they had a huge amount of dark aura. It almost scared me.

"Blaze!" I heard a voice calling me and when I turned to see who it was…it was Bubbles.

"Hi Bubbles" I smiled at her and we walked to class. I didn't want to worry her so I dropped her off at her class and headed to mine.

A few hours later , left my 3rd period. I didn't feel very well. Blossom was in my class and there were only 5 minutes till the class ended and then we were off to lunch. Blossom said she'd tell Bubbles. So I laid in the nurses room. It was empty,the nurse went out for lunch so I was alone. The door opened right after the bell rang for lunch. It was a boy? Curvy blonde hair, with a white hat. He wasn't wearing the school uniform? A new student? He walked over the bed next mine and laid down. At first he didn't say anything but after a few minutes he talked, his first words were "Your Blaze aren't you?"He didn't look at me, instead he looked at the ceiling. I thought for a second.. How does he know me? Have I ever met him before? If I did then I must have met him a long time ago. He broke my train of thought "Hey! Blaze?! Wake up!" I looked over at him. Somehow he knew me? But how? "Sorry but, uh How do you know me?" I asked with a confused look. He didn't answer right away. All he did was smile the he grabbed my hand and we were surrounded by darkness. The aura I felt? Was his? He was trying to take me? After that I blacked out everything went dark and I couldn't see anything.

Bubbles POV

I went to the nurses office after Blossom told me what happened. Apparently Blaze had a bad fever and fell asleep in class. when the teacher checked him he was burning up. I hurried to nurse but when I opened the door the room was empty? I walked in to check if I missed a place. When I saw the room really was empty I went out. Bion and Barry come up to the room when I closed it.

"Hey Bubbles? Is Blaze okay?"

"What do you mean? Barry? Blaze isn't in here."

They both looked at each other and then at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bion I'm sure. The room is empty."

We were getting scared, well more me than them. where was Blaze? Is he Okay? All of those thoughts were going in circles in my head.

After school everyone was looking for him we were searching the whole city. He was nowhere to be found. After searching all day, I couldn't help but cry. Blossom was comforting me while the boys and Buttercup kept searching.

Blaze…. Where are you?

Blaze's POV

I woke up in some kind of cage? Or jail ceil. It was dark and could hear the voice of boys. If my hearing was correct it was 6. One of them was worried, he kept saying 'is this okay? Are you sure?'

He didn't sound like someone Evil. More like a follower who had to do what other say or they'll get hurt. The other voices were kinda Evil. Then I heard two voices I recognized. It was Boomer and that boy I saw at the nurses office. I acted Unconscious and kept my eyes closed.

Suddenly I heard the door of the ceil open. One of the boys walked in. at that time I opened my eyes. I was right, 6 boys. Two blondes which were Boomer and the kid I met at nurse. one with raven hair, two with Redish orange hair and one with brown hair. The one nearest to me was a redhead. He was wearing a red shirt that matched with his eyes, and grey pants. He didn't do anything all he said was "Get up!" I did, but then after Boomer came near me and kicked me. I fell to the ground and hit my head on the wall. Again I heard the same words but this time it was the raven haired boy. That boy was wearing a green shirt that matched his eyes. once again got up I saw Boomer wanting to kick me but he failed as the redhead stopped him."Boomer you have to introduce yourself first, or it wont be any fun."

Boomer looked at the redhead and nodded in response.

One by one they said there names.

"Well I guess I better go first." It was the kid I met at the nurse. He cleared his throat , and said "I'm Darwin. These two are my brothers" He first pointed at the other kid with red hair. He had it spiked up it looked like flames. He had a white sweats shirt with basketball shorts" His name is Cody". He Then pointed at the Brunette. The boys hair was as brown as a squirrels and he had green eyes. He was wearing a violet shirt and navy shorts. He looked panicked and scared. "This crybaby is Lucas "

When he was done introducing himself Darwin and Cody said in In unison. "And we are The Milway boyz" Lucas didn't say a word he tried to get out but his brother wouldn't let him.

Next was Boomer and the other boys. Boomer introduced them. "Well these two are my brothers, Brick and Butch"

Brick seemed to be the red head and butch was the raven haired boy. Oh goody goody I knew their names. After that all three said" And we're The Rowdruff Boys" I was a bit annoyed by the fact they each had a group name. I don't even remember what we called ourselves. Something with Melody I think?. After that,Boomer kept kicking me I felt my air decreasing and I couldn't breath. I started to cough and he stopped. Brick stopped him again.

Someone called them and they left. They locked the door. Lucas stayed outside the cage. He was worried. I could see it in his face."L….Lucas….Why?. Why aren't you leaving?" I said between breaths

He didn't answer right away. He turned to look if anyone was around the responded." Well Because I don't like fighting and it hurts when I see someone get hurt" Tears started coming out of his eyes. He wasn't lying. He was just a good person with bad brothers.

Barry's POV

We searched for our little brother till morning came,we missed school for about a week just to search. Bubbles was crying all the time. And Buttercup kept threatening us. We didn't know what else to do.

"What do we do? Barry?" I looked up at him….even though he's suppose to be the family joker, he knows when to get serious. "I don't know Bion, lets keep looking"

"But where?! We've searched everywhere!"

"Not the warehouses " I smiled at him and he looked at me happy. After that we flew to the port, and looked through every warehouse there.

Lucas's POV

I sat in a chair watching my big brothers fighting with Brick . Darwin was saying that they should move location, but Brick refused. I went to check on Blaze. He was sleeping. I left him food and when when I turned around to leave Butch was there. I couldn't stop shaking, I couldn't speak.

"What are you doin' here Lucas "..still scared I answered "I….I..I'm checking on him" He walked towards me, and stayed quiet. He stared into the cage looking at Blaze "Look I know you don't doing things like this, You want to let him go right?"….I looked at him a little confused . "Y-yes I…I do" after that he left and closed the door behind him. I looked at Blaze and walked out too. Brick and Darwin were still fighting Cody and Boomer were playing cards and Butch went outside. I had nothing else to do so I went out to. Darwin said we couldn't use our powers because of the powerpuffs so I walked to the candy store.

I had found some money on the floor . Once I got into town I smelled bread. It smelled so yummy. I walked up to the baker and bought some, I continued to walk and wondered into the park. A blonde girl was crying on a bench, So I walked up to her.

"Umm? Excuse me Miss?" she looked up at me"oh I'm sorry" she cleaned off her tears and her face was red. "oh um? O-oh I….I'm sorry" I walked over to her. "Is everything alright?"

She hesitated for a while and took a deep breath "Well my boyfriend got….he .." she didn't finish and started crying again. "wahh I, I'm so sorry…what's his name?" she cleaned her tears "Blaze. His name is Blaze" I was shocked for a bit.. It can't be the same person right? It can't be?

"Umm? Well I gotta go, I'm sure you'll find him" I smiled at her and walked away.

Back at the hideout,I walked in,it seems like Brick and Darwin stopped fighting and were now eating fish? "Where the hell Have you been Lucas?!" Darwin and Cody both walked up to me, they looked really angry "Well I…Umm? I went to the bakers" they both stared at me in disbelief. "So did you steal anything?" I looked away and tried to change the conversation "S-so H-hows Blaze?"

"He's fine, But more importantly, Did you steal anything?"

"Umm? " Before I could think I whispered "N-no I didn't"

"What ya say!?" Cody said, in a irritated tone

"N-no I didn't!" I repeated

"Aww the baby got mad" Cody said jokingly

"I-I'm Not mad!" I said

" Look Lucas, Your 'nice' and we get that, but you seem to be in the wrong place. … so why don't you just leave? Your not happy…right" Darwin looked at me, seriousness clear in his eyes.

I didn't want to answer I ignored them and walked over to the room where Blaze was. But before I could get in I heard something, the others didn't notice. I looked through a little window and saw two boys. They were looking at the other warehouses.

Bion's POV

Me and Barry were searching the warehouses at the port. So far all of them were empty. There were about 15 warehouses and we were on the tenth one, five more to go. It took all morning to get through all 10 but we'll finish all 15 before the sun goes down.

"He's not here either, Bion"

"Then lets go to the next one"

We opened the door to warehouse 11 and all was normal. The only difference was that there were playing cards on a desk. We searched every where, In the back there was a door. When we tried to open it, it wouldn't budge, locked. From our side we could hear voices. The door unlocked and opened, and a boy came out, he was shaking, the boy had brown hair, he was wearing violet. Once he was outside, the door slammed and was locked again. When we looked at him,he was crying. "Umm I'm… I'm sorry" We looked at him confused and worried . "what exactly are you worried about? Uh? What your name?" It was quiet for a while then the kid said "L-Lucas… My name is Lucas"

"Hey Lucas, Blaze is in that room, Right?"

He looked shocked, he looked back a few times. "Uh I…. He's…" he stuttered

"so he is in there" Barry said with a grin. I pulled him away from the door, but when we broke it down the room was empty.

The last thing found was a note. Saying

/Dear losers,

Take care of our little brother and we'll take care of yours

We don't care what ya do at him

And don't worry,

The next time we meet we will fight

Your "friends"

The Milway boyz

Rowdyruff boys

PS: Have fun searching /

"Those damn bastards left their little brother?! Crap! "

When I turned around Lucas looked shocked, he was almost crying. "Lucas? Are you alright?" asked Barry

"They left me? I was their decoy?" He said as he was crying

"Well Lucas, Do you know where they're going?" I said

After I was done I heard Barry say "and don't lie to us I can read minds"

Lucas looked at us then he looked down "No I don't know, The only thing they told me was that they were going to take me outta the room and then let me back in"

He started to cry again. I knew Barry didn't want to hurt him so He said "Well Lucas come with us"

A little scared he shook his head. "don't worry we wont do anything to you. We want you to be safe" Barry smiled and he felt reassured. "O-okay, I'll go with you"

We left the warehouse. We found him in, and found out later that him and his brother were like the rowdyruff boys in another city called Tamesville. He didn't mention the name of the superheroes who beat them, but he was the only one of the three who was nice. Kinda like the boy version of Bubbles.

When we got to our house, our 'mom' Ran,was working on something, she was a scientist too. But she studied more things about plants and build things that would help the environment.

Ran noticed that Blaze wasn't with us, after we told her what happened , she was worried. She didn't mind that we brought one of the boys here, she was really happy that he wasn't bad.

"Well Lucas for now you can sleep in Blaze's room" Ran said and pointed up to his room. "Okay, Ma'am"

We went to sleep right away. Right after we hit the pillow.

The next morning we told Blossom and Buttercup. Bubbles was still moping around and Lucas stayed in Blaze's room, he was still depressed about what his brothers did. I mean who wouldn't. Being betrayed by his own family isn't something that a kind hearted boy needs.


	4. Beat It

Blaze's POV

I heard my brothers on the other side. They were talking to Lucas, The others were writing a note. When they were finished, Butch knocked me unconscious.

I'm guessing it was the next morning, When I woke, I was in a weird bubble? I looked over at them but Lucas was missing. I looked around to find something to pop the bubble, there was Nothing. Then I thought, my powers.! I got ready to use my most powerful one, but it wouldn't come out .

"Looks like you can't use your powers, in there" I looked next to me at Brick who was smirking. "What is this thing? " Brick smirk widened as I asked.

"Well there's really no need for you to know now, Is there?" He turned around, walking away as he kept talking. "Your going to be here for a while so make your self at home" He gave an evil smirk and turned again walking into another room.

I was alone in a room again. I didn't know what to do. I looked out the window and saw something familiar. It was The tower in the center of town. From the direction it was in . it seemed like we were in a factory. I thought for a bit. The only factory near there that is unused. Is the old Ice-cream factory, The Ice-cream factory?

I looked around the room looking for something that was like something…related to ice-cream. The only things in the room were him(inside the bubble), a dusty desk with a computer and some papers. I rolled the bubble near the desk, as I read the the papers they said something about how many sales the factory has produced. It was titled 'Manny's Cream world' Which was the most popular Ice-cream Factory, till the boss was killed and he was the only one who knew the recipe so they closed down the factory. I had to find a way to tell my brothers where I was, but how?

Bubbles POV

I got ready and flew out of the room. I was still really worried but I've missed almost 2 and a half weeks of school. I went to school like normal. I found out yesterday that the boy I met in the park was the younger brother of the people who took Blaze. He was nice so I didn't blame him. He was doing it to please his brothers after all. I've been through that.

He transferred into our school. He hadn't go to school at all, so said he had to if he wanted to stay at her house. She didn't ask for anything else so he said okay and went along with everything.

Today was his first day, and I wanted to see how he did.

I walked into the class, Bion, Barry and Lucas were standing next to the window, I walked to them. Both Bion and Barry were still worried but they gave me a soft smile along with a 'hello'. Lucas just smiled, when class started the teacher introduced him. Once again the scream of the girls in the room was annoying. Boomer still came to class, and Lucas was scared of him. I asked the teacher to let me sit next to Lucas and she gave and okay then switched me with the girl who sat next to Lucas. She was happy of course, she was sitting next to Boomer, the school playboy. That's what All the boys and girls smart enough call him.

Butch and Brick came to school too. None of them knew that we knew that they had Blaze. We kept quiet about it. Luckily Lucas's brothers didn't come to school. Lucas spent most of his time with me. He had the same classes as me, just like Boomer. Me and my sisters asked the councilor to change his classes and she agreed. Since then he doesn't leave me , unless we're going home. He was like a little brother. Always scared and trembling. Sometimes a kid would ask if he was our little brother, but we never responded.

Lucas POV

I didn't know I didn't know! I was so scared. The Rowdyruff boys were at this school. The whole time I was at school I stayed with Bubbles, I didn't leave her for a second. I was waiting for Bubbles outside the restroom when Boomer and his brothers came up to me , dragged me to a wall and pinned me there. They were smirking, "So Little Lucas goes to our school, I can't wait to tell Your brothers" Bricks said with a teasing voice. Then Butch started talking "You better not have told them about us or we will kill you….ya got that" I nodded in response then Boomer started talking. "Look Lucas, we wanna have some fun, would you play with us? " I was so scared that I didn't answer. After that they pulled me out of the school and into a close ally. They threw me and they just stared with an evil expression. "I knew you were lying when you said you didn't tell them" Said Butch. "What do you mean Butch?" I said with my voice a little shaken. "Wow really?! Loser! I knew you were lying the whole time!" after that Boomer hit me with electricity he formed it into a bat and kept hitting me with it. "Ya know Lucas? If you would have stayed quiet none of this would have happened, but you just had to open your STUPID mouth huh?!" He hit me harder and harder, I was starting to cry from the pain and screamed. The only thing they did was laugh. I was in pain and they were laughing. A bit afterwards Butch started hitting me too. But he had an actual bat, Brick was just watching. He stood in the edge of the ally watching for anyone that was coming. I was is so much pain my head was blacking out and my body was burning, the pain was too much, I didn't know what to do. The electricity made got me paralyzed. Just when I was about to Faint from the pain I saw Five streaks of light. One was Baby blue , another one pink, Then Neon green, Orange and Yellow. It the powerpuffs, Barry and Bion. They landed In front of me. Bubble ran to me when she did and I fell unconscious. Knowing they were there made me feel safe some how?

Barry's POV

When Bubbles had told us that Lucas wasn't outside the rest room. We were worried so we asked some kids that were around at the time. A boy was coming out of the boys rest room he said this "Hmm? Well when I was coming into the restroom I saw three boys ganging up on a boy with brown hair. He looked really scared. They pulled him outside the door and thats when I left" . I was getting worried. That kid is worse than Blaze when He's fighting, He simply can't fight! We all walked outside. The girls used their hearing to try and find him. Me and Bion where using the wind. A few minutes after ward I heard the sound of kicking coming from the Ally next to the bakery, the wind was caring the sound. I told the others and we headed over there hoping it was Lucas.

When we got there we saw Lucas being hit by two of the rowdy ruffs. He was being hit with bats. We kicked them out of the way, Bubbles went to see if he was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you jerks can't you see he's weaker!" I said furious.

"Mah mah, Don't be so mad, they were only teasing" said Brick as he came closer to us.

"What the Hell?! Teasing?! He fainted?! " said Buttercup from behind me.

"G..guys I'm O..kay don't worry" we turned around to see Lucas trying to stand, Bubbles was helping him.

"Lucas we get these guys work with your brothers, but they could of killed you?!" I said Turning to look at them.

"sorry we can't stay losers"

"Yeah, we need to feed our prisoner" Both Boomer and Butch said with a smirk. They left flying before we could say anything. Then we turned to check on Lucas. Since he was injured he couldn't Fly, so Bion carried him home. Bubbles followed us, since she had never seen Blaze's room, she was part worried and part curious. When we got there, Mom rushed to us. Blossom had called our mom to tell her what had happened. Bion laid him on Blaze's bed. We left Bubbles to tend to him. She was the only Powerpuff with healing abilities.

After a while she came out. Lucas was out of risk so Bubbles went home and we went to sleep.

The Next morning

We heard the door bell so Bion opened the door. It was about 9:30. When we opened the Door the Utonium family was standing there.

"Come in" we Heard Bion say

"Sorry to intrude " said their dad.

They walked in I could see Bubbles was still really worried. About both Blaze and Lucas, but she smiled anyways trying to avoid crying. They didn't sit but came straight to us.

"We're sorry to have in the morning, but we think we found Blaze and the others"


	5. Up's and Downs

**Here's another edited chapter :)**

**chapters 8-13 here**

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV<p>

The morning after Lucas got hurt, the professor said we were going out. Me and my sisters got ready then we headed out.

"where are we going? Professor?"

"Its somewhere you should know really well Bubbles"

I was confused at what he said but then I just forgot about it and fell asleep in the car.

When I woke up we were in front of the boys house.

"What are we doin' here? Professor?" I said still confused

We knocked and Bion answered the door.

The professor walked to Barry and their mom we just followed. Then something caught my attention.

The professors' words 'I think we found Blaze and the others'

Before I could even think, after hearing those words I started to cry, tears of happiness.

Blaze's POV

For sometime now I've been listening to Brick and Darwin fight. I didn't know how Lucas could stand this or anyone? It was so damn annoying!

"LOOK I'M TELLING YOU WE SHOULD CHANGE LOCATION!" said Darwin

"WELL WE AREN'T! IF WE DO THEY'LL FIND US! TUST ME I KNOW!" said Brick

I was still In the bubble. They took me outta the room a few minutes ago. At first I would be going in and out of the room, with Butch pushing the bubble. Why? Because Brick and Darwin wouldn't make up their minds! And now I'm a bit dizzy from all the rolling. They kept say the same things back and forth. The anger got the best of me and I yelled at them as if they were my brothers, (who are always fighting )

"Oh SHUT THE F*CK UP! You guys act like villains but you don't want to fight girls? Some villains you are?! " The stared at me surprised and then I realized what I had said 'Holy crap' I thought 'Now their gonna kill me?!'

I closed my eyes and tried to think of my sweet Bubbles. After a few seconds I heard laughter.

"Wow so these 'good boys' actually cuss? amazing" Brick said still laughing

"He's strange for a super hero and he's suppose to be just like Bubbles" Said Butch

I could feel my face get hot. Then the Bubble Opened and I rolled out of it. Those guys? They had something planned for me? Before I could speak my hands were handcuffed to a wall, one hand on the left and the other on the right. My legs were just dangling. Before I could think they had Lashes, ropes and other things they could use to hit me. They used their powers to amplify the weapons.

"Seems like were gonna have fun with this bastard" Said Boomer Holding an Electric bat.

I knew I wasn't gonna like this, I closed my eyes and just waited. I didn't know what to do? I was on the verge of tears. Someone? Anyone? Please help me.

After that thought I heard some sounds. When I opened my eyes, The rowdy ruff boys and The other two were unconscious. There was a boy With Silver hair standing in the mist of them. He had Purple eyes, and seemed like an angel? Almost. He looked like a girl with short hair. Unless I'm mistaken. But I'm sure that it was a boy.

"Are you Okay? Sir?" Said the boy. He definitely was a boy, He had the voice of one anyways. And what's with the 'Sir'? The boy came closer and then took the handcuffs off me. Then he kneeled down in front of me.

"I am sincerely sorry Sir. I had no idea you were here" he said

Still confused I asked "What's your name?"

He got up and bowed "My name is Zero. it's a pleasure to meet you."

I was still confused. Why did this Zero kid save me?

"Excuse me Sir, but We must be getting back" He grabbed my arm and in an instant. We were at my house. D-did? Did he use…..magic? Or ….. I turned to look at him but he was gone? The door to my house opened, and The professor was coming out. They were leaving. When they turned around I heard Bubbles Yell

"Blaze!" She ran to me and hugged me. Her eyes were red, probably from crying. After her came my brothers and my mom. They all hugged me and from the people I fell.

"Guys…guys… everyone…GET OFF!" I pushed them off and stood up rubbing the back of my head and closing my eyes.

"You people are way to annoy-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt some lips on mine. Bubbles was kissing me?! Our first kiss as lovers. When she parted, she clung to me and kept crying and saying." I missed you so much Blaze" I felt myself blush then I hugged her. "I missed you too, Bubbles."

Bubbles POV

(That night at The Powerpuffs house)

Finally Blaze is back! I wonder how he got here though. I was thinking of every thing that had happened. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, only that Blaze suddenly shows up outside his house looking around. I asked him

_Flashback_

"Hey? Blaze…How did you get here? And what were you looking for?"

He didn't speak for a while…..

"Bubbles, A boy"

"A boy?" I said confused.

"yes….a boy. He saved me. His name was Zero. But that's all I know"

I giggled a bit then turn to look at him "Well the next time I meet him, I'm going to thank him with a big hug"

_End of flashback_

I thought and thought I still wondered.I fell asleep and had a weird dream.

_**Inside Bubbles' Dream**_

I was walking in the woods. As I looked around, I found my self in front of a cave. I walked in, when I got to the end of it there was a girl. Her hair was Silver and long all the way to her hip. I couldn't see her face, she was looking to the other side.

"Excuse me" I said. The girl turned around and I saw her eyes; they were Purple. she was beautiful.

"Hello Bubbles Its nice to meet you. " she bowed and then looked up at me. "Bubbles. There's something Important I must tell you" I looked at her and nodded; yes.

"My name Zena. And in the future you will meet more people They will try to separate you and Blaze. But you cannot fi- "

_**Outside her dream**_

Someone woke me up before I heared what she said last, "Bubbles…Bubbles…BUBBLES! Wake up!"

I woke up and found my sisters, they were ready to go out? Why?

"Bubbles get up were going to a diner with Blaze and his family" said Buttercup, who still looked mad.

"Hurry and Get dressed we'll wait outside" said Blossom while pulling Buttercup out of the room.

I gave a deep sigh and then got dressed. When I got out of the room the house was empty so I figured everyone was out side. No luck. Where in the world are they. I went into the kitchen and got a carton of milk. I finished it and threw the empty carton in the trash. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bubbles?! Where are you!? " It was Blossom

"What do you mean?! I'm at home" I answered a bit confused

"Come to the diner on ethel street, the one in the corner …that's where we are and hurry! Buttercup is getting mad"

I hung up and headed to the diner. They were there standing, as I landed they were walking in. Blaze waited and held my hand then we also walked in.

"I'm sorry Blaze" I said with a little bit of sorrow in my voice.

"Its okay Bubbles, Don't worry about it" I looked up at him and smiled we sat at our table. Apparently Blaze's mom reserved a table the same day that Blaze returned, for this day. It was a 'Welcome back' party.

Everyone kept talking about different things. Blossom was talking to Barry, wasn't surprising though, Blaze had told me that Barry was really smart and that when he sees Blossom it reminds him of his Brother. Blaze was talking with Lucas. Buttercup was texting and Bion was trying to flirt with a girl in the next table. The professor and Ms. Ran were talking about science. I was thinking about what Zena had said…..I will meet new people who will try to separate us ? Why? Is there a reason? And what did she want to say. Fi….Fire? Fine? There are many words. Fight?! When I was done 'thinking' the food came. We ate and went home afterwards. I was so tired. When I got home I just fell on the bed.

The next day was the same, I didn't know what to do? So I went out. I walked around town looked at some cloths and then I ate lunch. It was a boring day. Blossom and Buttercup always fight by themselves. Ever since the rowdy ruff boys left, they wouldn't let me fight. I stayed in the sidelines. They kept saying I was too weak for ordinary Villains.

I sat at a bench in the park. Kids would pass and tell their moms 'Look mommy its Bubbles' they still thought I was a great superhero , no matter what my sisters say.

The day went by fast. It was already 2:30 and Blaze was out of school. I went to pick him up, and once he got to me. We flew to the park again.

Boomers POV

What the Heck happened that day?! Suddenly my brothers were down then the Milway boys. Che' I could of killed him in a one on one fight.

"Hey Boomer!" I heard Brick say he sounded mad.

"What da ya want" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well first things first. We're getting Lucas back"

"Why?! That kids a good for nuthin' why get him back?!"

"Because, I just finished talking to his brothers and they say he has the power to control others"

"so?!"

"If we can get him to control Blaze. And get him to hurt Bubbles, she'll hate him and who will win her heart?"

"Hmmm? Well that's a good idea…but will Lucas believe what we tell him?"

"Probably not. "

"Then?!"

"A girl"

"Girl? Who?"

I looked at him confused…why would we know a girl? Or any girls for that matter.

"Boomer you remember That girl. Princess"

"Of course she was sooooo~ annoying. "

"That's the girl who's helping us"

"Eww sick dude. Why her!"

"Do you know anyone else?!"

"Well no…but.."

Since we had no other choice 'Princess' helped us. She has tried to flirt with us over the years. We never paid attention.

Why her though! I would gladly get some other girl even if we had to pay her.

The next day Princess came to our 'house'. When she was in she 'tried ' to give us hugs and kisses.

"Look Princess" said Brick in a demanding voice. "You aren't here to play. Your here to seduce a boy"

Princess looked confused at first then it turned into a grin.

"Who's the boy?" said Princess in an evil tone. "Is it that boy Bubbles is always with?" she said

"yeah it is Princess" said Brick

Princess looked happy too happy. She left our house saying she'd take care of it. But in return she wanted to go on a date with one of us. We didn't want to, but what else could we do?!

Blaze's POV

_**A few Months later**_

It's the first day of school and today we're High schoolers, freshman, as Bion says it. I was nervous at first. I mean we're going to a new school! And we barely know anyone other than the power puffs. Bubbles had called me earlier saying if I could pick her up, so I was heading over to her house, with my brothers and Lucas following. Barry had taken a 'liking' to Blossom. He says its not a crush. But Bion and Me can tell it is.

Bion and Buttercup hated each other, not as enemies but rivals. The always play video games together, and make weird bets.

When we got to the girls house, we landed and knocked on their door. Bubbles answered, No matter how many time I saw her she was beautiful, in whatever cloths she wore.

"Good Morning Blaze" she said with a cute smile

"Good Morning Bubbles" I said

Once everyone was out we said good bye to their dad and flew off to school. The day went by quite normal. Except for when we were going home. A girl wearing a lot of yellow and Purple came towards us. Me Bubbles and Lucas. Blossom and Barry were on a study date, and Buttercup and Bion went to go buy new video games. Bubbles looked scared of her, when she came near She headed to Lucas?

"Hello~ Lucas" she said "I'm Princess Morbucks and you are very Lucky.. ya wanna know why?"

Lucas looked confused at first then he said " I'm very sorry Ms. Morbucks but I have to go" with that said he walked around her and signaled us to keep walking. We didn't turn around until we heard a scream.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She said, Princess was red with anger." DON'T JUST LEAVE! I'M SAYING YOUR LUCKY AND YOU LEAVE!? " Lucas nodded, she got redder if that was even possible. Lucas wasn't interested in girls like her. Who only care about popularity, he had told me I was lucky that I got a girl who's one of a kind. But he didn't like Bubbles he liked her personality. Princes didn't give up, after a while we left and princess took out some weird machine. "STOP RIGHT THERE MILWAY YOU WILL COME WITH ME LIKE IT OR NOT" She turned it one and Bullets fired. Lucas reacted quickly and he flew all the way to where she was (only a few feet) I couldn't see much from where I was standing but after 2 min. she fell to the floor; she fainted. Lucas looked sad, I didn't think he liked using his powers and I was right. The same night, Lucas told me that he hated using his powers. I let Lucas sleep in my room, I took the floor.

Lucas was almost crying, he did want to go back with his brothers, but they would make him use the power he used on Princess. Lucas said he had only mind powers, like Telekinesis, Mind control, and others like them. He'd say every time he used them he'd feel a bit weaker. Lucas feel asleep afterward and then I did.

Blaze's POV

It was a normal morning, me and my brothers were heading to the power puffs house like always and then to school. It was like that every day. On weekends I would go on a date with Bubbles, my brothers would be playing video games and Bubbles sisters would be doing their homework. Even though Buttercup didn't like to study. Bubbles and I went to every single place in the whole town already, so we decided to go out of town for the day. I took her to the place I used to live in before moving to Townsville, of course no one remembered the three little boys who would save the day. We were three years old, and now thirteen, no one would remember me. Or would they?

When we got to the town, I told Bubbles that we should land somewhere where no one will see us, and we did. I showed her around, she was so happy. And I couldn't help but take her to the house we lived in. Unfortunately someone had already bought the house. So I only showed her from the outside.

We looked around town, then went home once it was late. I took her home then left. I flew around for a bit before heading home.

Barry's POV

Two days after

"GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY!"

"MAKE ME!"

I could hear Bion and Blaze fighting again. What was it that every Saturday morning, they're like this. Even after they're 14 they still act like 5 year olds. Before the day could get worse Buttercup came over.

Just great, another annoying person.

"Hey nerdy can ya move, we need the couch" Buttercup said as she signaled Bion to start the game. I didn't respond and just moved. Didn't want to start a fight with her not in a million years.

I was walking up to my room when I heard a knock at the door. Buttercup was already walking to door so I continued walking up to my room. A voice made me stop and turn around.

Buttercup had opened the door, and Blosssom was standing there with her sisters. They were fighting about something, I couldnt hear what, but then all of a sudden I heard a 'zooming' sound. It was coming from outside. I ignored it and kept walking up till I got to my room, then I locked myself in and continued reading the book I had been reading before.

Bubbles POV

Me and Blossom got here a while a go, now we were watching Buttercup and Bion play against each other in something called Brawl or was it super mario? I can't recall. Anyways, I was sitting in the kichen while Blaze made something. It smelled delicious though. He was mixing some batter he had made and was now shaping them. was he making cakes? or maybe cookies? He put them in the oven then washed his hands and walked over to me. "They'll be done in a bit" He said with a smile as hesat down accross from me. " What are you making?" I asked. He shook his head and said "Its a secret". I pouted a bit but nodded my head none the less.

After waiting an hour, I heard the timer sing, and Blaze got up and took out what he had put in the oven a while ago. He let it cool for an hour before covering it with icing. When he came back, he had a plate of small cakes. they seemed like cakes anyways. I reached over and got one with baby blue icing and dropped it into my mouth. My eyes instantly shot open and stared at him." This is amazing! they're so yummy Blaze!" I ate one more before he chuckled and sat the plate down in front of me. " These are something I came up with, they're brownies or uh vanilla-ies?" I giggled at his choice of words and kept eating the snack. I got full after two more and sighed contently. We went back into the living room, where Buttercup and Bion were still playing the game. Blossom was nowhere to be seen, so I guessed she was with Barry. Blaze set the plate of treats on the table in front of the couch then walked away. He took my hand and lead me up to his room.

Boomer POV

"Where the hell are we goin' Brick"

"We're goin' somewhere fun, Now shut your mouth and follow"

We we were flyin... somewhere, The Milway brothers were right behind us… two of them anyways. Princess wasn't able to get Lucas so we were saved from going on a date with her but,the Milway's seemed more sad than angry.

We landed in front of a house, It looked pretty normal too, but inside were the power puffs and those other guys. We sneeked in and saw Buttercup playing video games with the yellow guy. The others were nowhere to be seen. We looked through the house hoping to see Lucas. when we opened the wrong room, we found ourselves staring at Blossom with the leader lightly pecking eachothers lips. I looked over at Brick who was red with anger. Don't know why though. The guy quickly noticed us and said in a harsh voice.

"What are you five doin' here, get out!"

"Now Now don't get mad. We are only here to pick up our little brother Lucas. Can you get him for us?" said Darwin

"As if" started Blossom "Lucas is hurt by what you two did, and we wont let you hurt him again"

"Wow! That, was crappy" said Cody

"Give him to us" said Darwin "or we will find him ourselves and we don't care who we hurt to get him back"

At that point, the other teens had heard the comotion and came up to see what was going on.

"what the- YOU!" Buttercup and the yellow guy came up. Buttercup fuming with anger as she saw us.

Bubbles POV

Blaze and I were watching a movie when I fell asleep

I woke up to the sound of people fighting. Blaze was holding me while I laid on the floor. Blossom, Barry, Bion and Buttercup were standing in front of us, protecting us from someone…..Someone….

"Bubbles, are you awake" As I slowly opened my eyes more bit by bit I could see Blaze.

"B-Blaze? Wha-What happened?"

"Well ..you fell asleep during the movie, I didn't have the heart to wake you"

I got up slowly with Blaze's help and stood up I didn't notice anyone was there, I thought it was only me and Blaze until I heard a familiar voice.

"Well seems like sleeping beauty is up"

"Shut up" I heard Buttercup say

I slowly got up and Looked at the 5 figures in front them.. Due to the shadows I couldn't see them quite right. Blossom was in front of me. When she saw I woke up she had a big smile. I stood up and saw that The Rowdyruff boys were losing. While The Milway boyz were actually winning. Buttercup with Butch and Boomer, Bion and Barry were fighting the Milways and Brick was just watching, which left blossom taking care of me. Blaze had left a while a go to see if he could find Lucas.

"Give us Lucas " I heard Darwin say

Buttercup finished up both Boomer and Butch. Brick didn't even bother fighting her., But The others were equal ,The Milwayz were a lot stronger than I thought. ..

I heard Lucas and Blaze getting closer. I pulled on Blossom's skirt so I would be able tell her about them. All she said was "Not now Bubbles" and she turned back.

I slowly crawled to the door so no one would see me. Everyone was paying too much attention to the fight to worry about me.

Once I got to the door I felt someone pull me up from the shirt "Where are you going Little Bubbles"

When I turned to look I saw it was Brick. I couldn't move due to the fear but soon I got my movements back and I started screaming and kicking. Boomer tied my hands and then Brick put some cloth over my mouth and tied it from the back so I wouldn't talk.

"God Bubbles, your such a baby. You still need the protection of someone don't you?"

Boomer gave a grin and laughed "Now we have another hostage" Brick turned to look at my sisters and said

"If you ever want to see your little sister ever again, Bring Lucas to the construction site on noji street. Once there we'll trade Bubbles for Lucas. Deal?"

The room went quiet and then Barry said "Fine, but if Bubbles is harmed we will kill you" The Rowdyruff boys and The Milwayz then left with me. I felt so helpless, we just got Blaze back and then I get captured.

**Minutes after**

After all of my thinking I noticed we were going into the wood just outside of Townsville. The place looked really familiar. Boomer Put me down on a couch and then he took off the cloth from my mouth.

"Sorry Bubbles" Said Boomer with a bit of sadness in his eyes" We absolutely have at get Lucas back no matter what" He still had a hint of sadness in his eyes but with a bit of determination.

"Don't bother talkin' to her Boomer, put her in the back room" I heard Brick say

"But It's too dark there! Bubbles's scared of the dark!" Boomer yelled back

"We're holding her prisoner, she ain't suppose to feel 'good' she suppose to be scared!" said Butch

"But she's jus-"

"Look Boomer. She might be the one you like but that doesn't mean the we'll treat her any different than we did before" Said Brick

I didn't know where Lucas's brothers Darwin and Cody were so I figured they were outside. Well turns out I was wrong. From behind I started to feel ill intentions.

"can't we jus chain her up from her arms on a wall?" I heard someone say

"but that won't be fun" I heard someone else say

Then Boomer said "If YOU do anything to her I swear I'll kill both of you! No matter what STUPID pact our father did with yours!"

The room fell silent and just a laugh could be heard.

One of the voices I heard before then said "YOU? If you could barely defeat this girl what makes you think you could defeat us? Huh?"

Boomer stayed quiet and his brothers didn't defend him at all. I felt someone picking me up and when I turned to see who it was pulling me I saw a boy with Orange hair like Brick's but It was spiked up Like Butch's

"Hey Darwin! Should I take her to the back room like Brick said?" He said with an evil smile

"Yeah Cody go right ahead, It doesn't look like this girl will put up a fight at all anyways"

Once he said that I was taken to a dark room in the back of the house. The room had bars for windows and the door was just bars as well. Cody threw me inside and locked the door with keys.

"Have fun in there sweetie. Make sure the rats don't eat ya."

He left laughing and then it was quiet again. The room was so silent that I could even hear the mice running around. I fell asleep, so it will keep my mind off of the place I am right now. Then suddenly I heard someone call my name over and over again. At first I thought I was dreaming cuz it was so dark. I ignored it and closed my eyes. The I felt a stone hit me so I turned to see who it was.

It was Boomer?!

"Boomer?! What are you doing here?" I asked a bit confused

"Well" he started "I felt a bit bad about making you our hostage"

I was bit confused as to why he was suddenly so nice but he didn't seem to want to hurt me . I listened to what he had to tell me quietly. With every word that came out Boomer looked more and more sad by the second.

"Bubbles, I know you don't like me, but no matter what I'll protect you" he blushed and then slowly got up opening the door. He walked in and gave me a small kiss on forehead and held out his hand.

"Come on Bubbles I'll take you back home"

Blossom's POV

Oh no Oh no Oh no! What am I gonna do!? I thought as I paced back and forth. Buttercup and the boys looked worried as well and didn't seem to be thinking of anything else.

"Lets go rescue her!" I heard Buttercup say.

"That wont work becuz we don't know were they are in the first place" said Bion

"How about we search the perimeter for clues and then search from there" said Barry

We all nodded in agreement and flew off in search for her.

Buttercup and I search the east part of the Town, while Bion went to search in the south, Barry in the west, lastly Blaze and Lucas searched in the north.

We searched everywhere and Buttercup was getting really irritated, looking around every single corner. Bubbles wasn't on our part of the city so we went back home.

When we got there The guys were already there and they didn't have any info either.

We were just about to give up when Lucas said something

"Uh…Um ya know…um…we could just go to the rowdy ruff boys hideout?"

We stayed quiet for a while then Buttercup yelled

"you could've told us earlier don't cha think?!"

And so we went to check out their hideout.

Boomers Pov

I meant what I said but somehow this is harder than I thought. My brother had installed a security system and That thing was hard to break. I took Bubbles through the only way I could take her.

In this house or hideout like brick says, there are 3 passages. Each one has three different keys. The only ones who have those keys are us, The Rowdy ruff boys. Also each key had a weird shape, they weren't like normal keys. Mine for example was shaped like a lighting bolt so I wore it as a necklace.

My brothers both had things that suit them and they wear them like jewelry.

Anyways back to the point, I took to the entrance of my door which lead to my room. Of course the main door to my room is also locked with the same key. So no one will enter unless I open from the inside or if they have my key to open it.

We walked through a long stairway. When we opened the door we were in my room.

"Make your self at home Bubbles" I said smiling

I walked over to the closet and took out a clean blanket and handed it to Bubbles

"Here, use this to cover your self"

"Thank you very much Boomer"

I let Bubbles sleep on my bed for the time being, and I put up an illusion so my brothers wouldn't see her. Though I doubt They wont be able to hear her.

I let Bubbles sleep and walked outside locking the door. When I walked down the stairs the living room was empty. 'Did they out or something' I thought

I don't know how much time I spent with Bubbles but I must have been with her for over 5 hours. Then I suddenly heard noises coming from outside. I recognized the voices so instead of going out, I ran up to my room.

Once I unlocked the door I ran inside and yelled "Bubbles wake up!" and Then I shook her awake.

"What's wrong? Boomer" she said rubbing her eyes

I lost my self for a while and felt myself blush a little.

"Ah…Your sisters are here…" I said with a blush

She got up from the bed and held my hand saying "Thank you for taking care of me" and left.

I stood there Blushing and then fell onto my bed behind me. I sighed and got up to see what had happened with my brothers.

Like always they were out cold on the floor. The Milwayz didn't even help them, like me they were just watching them. Bubbles ran out hugging that bastard with a big smile, they left afterwards My brothers got up after a few seconds, saying that they'll get them for sure next time.

Bubbles POV

After I got out of Boomer's House, I saw My sisters along with Blaze and his brothers. They were literally about to kill the Rowdyruffs, If it wasn't for me coming out.

I ran out and hugged Blaze as hard as I could

"Blaze! Blaze! " I said as I ran

"Bubbles" Blaze said with a soft smile as he hugged me.

We flew away and parted ways floating on top of the park. My sisters were still a little bit worried, but the anger took over that.

When we got home I got an earful of Blossoms nagging. Buttercup just went off to play video games while I suffered.


	6. On Hell's Doorstep

**Chapters 14-17 here :)**

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV<p>

I woke up like any other morning, and got ready for school. Once I got downstairs I saw Buttercup sitting at the dinner table eating her favorite cereal . I looked around to see if Blossom was around, but she wasn't. Once Buttercup was done eating we left together.

Since yesterday's 'incident' Blossom said I had to be with someone at all times. The boys agreed to help with it too.

The day went by fast, and before I knew it…..it was already lunch. I went to the cafeteria and got my lunch like normal,….well almost normal. Blossom kept following me everywhere I went. 'God Can't I just eat alone' I thought I sat at an empty table and started to eat, very soon the others came and sat as well. It didn't bother me, but what did was the stares I got from them. At last I snapped and said in a frustrated tone while walking away from the table

"Ahhh I just wanna be alone for at least two seconds! Please!"

"No Bubbles what will we do if you kidnapped again !" Blossom said coming up to me grabbing my arm

"it wont happen again" I said trying to free my hand from her grasp

"Yes It will!"

"I just want to be left alone!" I said as I pulled my hand away and walked away from them.

I walked out of the cafeteria and onto the field.

For some reason I didn't see Blaze. I wonder if he's okay.

I sat down behind the cafeteria Kitchen. It didn't really matter if it was all dirty and stuff, point is I didn't want to be found.

I thought and Thought about What Boomer had done that day. I mean why would he want me to…..well…..escape? He said he wanted me all to him self or something before . Maybe he knew his brothers would do something? Or maybe he was just being…Ahhhhh Thinking about this wont help! I shook my head and then stopped to look down at the floor. 'How much longer until this fades away' I thought.

_**In an Unknown Laboratory **_

"Finally They will be complete" a voice from an unknown shadow said as Two Capsules filled with water, and containing two children. A boy and a girl.

"Zero and Zena, my two children. You will finally live again finally!" The man is now in the light and could be seen.

He was a man in his mid 30's or 40's. Wearing a lab coat, and his hair made a mess.

The man walked over to a desk and took out some papers containing formulas and a the status on the two children.

_The children were identified as Zena Neon and Zero Neon. They were the children of Professor Jorgan Neon, who lost his children in a terrible accident. The children were crushed by a robot created by Professor Neon. The children where watching their father test his robot when it malfunctioned and crushed the kids with a wall weighing six time their weight. The Professor, grieving for his children's death decided to recreate his children. Using his own materials and chemicals and with the help of the Villain called 'HIM'._

"They're almost done just a bit more …..just a bit …and they will open their eyes" he said

The children in the capsules opened their eyes slowly. When they did the professor opened the capsules and let them out. He ran towards them and gave them a hug.

"My children, My dear Children. Father has missed you very much"

"Dad?" Said zero with a confused tone "when did we…..? " He said holding his head in is hands

"Daddy!" said Zena hugging her dad tightly "I missed you so much"

_The three looked happy, but this wasn't a miracle. The children might have been brought back but only to do one mission for the person who took them away in the first place. They are to watch over The powerpuff girls and The others, soon they will have to return back to the place humans call…..heaven. They knew that, of course they did. But they would rather let their dad live happy until the day the would have to leave. Although the one person who was against it was HIM and he wanted them to destroy the power puffs for good._

_**Back at school**_

Bubbles POV

I was getting bored of sitting in that dirty place so I got up and dusted my cloths. When I turned around to leave I bumped into someone. "Ah I'm sorry" I said

When I looked up I saw a man in a black suit. He grinned and Pulled me towards him saying.

"Its nice to finally see you again, Bubbles" His voice sounded familiar when I looked up at him again I saw HIM.

"W-What do YOU want" I said

"Now now I just want you to meet someone, no need to be so, mad~"

"I don't wanna go, I still have my classes and lets not forget that your ummm ya know, EVIL!"

I tried to free myself from his grasp but I was too tight. From all the struggle my ribbon fell making my hair fall all over the place. "L-let go of me" I said struggling.

He grinned and then Pink smoke surrounded us taking us somewhere else. I tried to escape but I couldn't, I felt his claw or whatever that thing was piercing into my skin. The smoke was getting thicker and I was starting to feel drowsy. The pink smoke was slowly fading away, now it was gone and we were in some sort of cave. Everything was red and I couldn't see many people.

"Welcome to my 'home' Little Bubbles" He said with a smirk

I couldn't hold out much, so I fainted there and slept for….well for a long time.

Buttercup's POV

We looked everywhere for Bubbles, Lucky for us classes haven't started. I was starting to get really irritated, so I randomly searched places. Blossom was getting real worried, and so was Blaze. I still couldn't stand being with theses guys but my sisters trusted them so I guess I did too.

"Bubbles! Where Are you!" I heard Blossom say.

I walked over to Blossom and the others did too

"So Red, did we check everywhere yet?" I said then Blossom said

"The only place we haven't checked is the field and the Exit of the kitchen but I doubt she's there"

I sighed and walked over to field, once I got there I saw no signs of Bubbles whatsoever.

"Hey! She aint here! " I said turning to look at them.

Blossom sighed and walked up to me with those guys behind her.

"I guess the last place to check is The back of the cafeteria" she said

We walked there and looked around but didn't see her.

"Not here either huh?" I said looking behind the trash

"I wonder where she is" I heard blossom say

"Umm guys I think we should tell the teachers that we be leaving early today" said Lucas

"and why would we do that?!" I said

Lucas Pulled out his hand and when he opened it Bubbles' ribbon was there.

"Where did you find this?!" I said

"Over there" he pointed next to the door

"Fine we'll tell the nurse and she'll tell the teachers for us" Said Blossom

We all ran towards the nurses office and Told her we needed to go. She agreed and let us go.

_**the next day; **_**Blaze's POV**

I was sitting at the porch of my house think about yesterday. We couldn't find Bubbles and when we went to the Rowdyruff boys hideout, …she wasn't there either.

_Flashback_

"Hey! " Buttercup was banging on the door and finally someone opened the door.

"What the hell man! We were just sleepin' what the hell do you want" the one who opened the door was Butch and he wasn't too happy

Then Buttercup pulled him from his shirt "Where's Bubbles you bastard! If you did anything to her I swear I'll kill all of you"

Butch looked confused and responded "What the Hell are you talkin' about?! That annoying girl aint here?!"

"Then would you mind letting us in?" I heard Blossom say

At that moment Brick and Boomer came to the door.

"What's with all the racket? " said Brick rubbing his eyes "What are you 'hero's' doin' here?"

Boomer didn't say anything but I could tell he was looking for Bubbles

"Look here you dweebs if I find Bubbles in this cruddy house I swear I'll-"

Blossom stopped Buttercup saying "Buttercup! enough" she walked forward and pushed her back. "Look boys Bubbles went missing and YOU were the only people who could have taken her"

The rowdy ruff boys didn't anything for a while they looked at each other and then Brick said

"There's one person who could've taken her but I'm not sure" Brick Looked puzzled but continued "I think HIM could of taken her"

_End Flashback_

'Who's HIM?' I thought It was Saturday morning and well…no school. But Everyone was searching for That guy The Ruffs mentioned. I wondered about that over and over but no luck what so ever.

I soon got bored and left my porch to do some searching for my self. I walked into town and looked around, unconsciously I walked towards the park, where I noticed a Kid with long Brown hair a little over the shoulders , a Girl Probably . She was just standing alone and talked to no one. Every other kid ignored her, and the only thing she'd do was stand there looking at them playing. I gave a deep sigh and walked over to her.

"Hey" I said. She slowly turned around "H-Hello" She said

I knelt down to her level and asked her. "why don't you go play with the others?"

She turned around slowly and her smile turned to a frown "They wont let me play with them….They say I'm too different" at that time I remembered something that happened to me….something similar. I smiled and looked at her again asking her "Are you a boy?"

The kid nodded and looked down. I noticed he had a Soccer ball so I asked if he wanted to play soccer. He Nodded happily and pulled me towards an empty place where he started kicking the ball. "Here catch" he said I Jumped and kicked the ball to the ground catching it in the process. No hands of course.

"Wow! Your great at this" he said

I smirked "of course I am" I kicked the ball again towards the sky "I've been playing soccer ever since I was your age" We kicked the ball back and forth. Until he got tired and we sat on a bench near by.

We stayed there for a while and rested. In a bit I asked if he wanted ice cream. He nodded happily and we walk to an ice cream truck. We walked around eating the ice cream until we were done. I offered to take him home but he refused. With my powers though I followed him. He seemed okay but I was still a bit worried.

And I was right, Half way through I noticed the other boys from the park were getting close to him, pushing him. I used my super hearing and heard everything they said

"So whats up Hiroto did ya have fun today?"

-so his name was Hiroto - I thought

"We saw ya playing with a big kid"

"yeah, do ya feel all grown up now?"

They all started to laugh and When I looked at him he looked uneasy. "So tell us Dweeb! Who was that guy" He stayed silent and started to walk away. The one who looked like the leader of the three pulled his arm and said" where ya think your goin'? We aint done speakin' with yous' "

After that I saw them Pulling Hiroto towards a near by ally. I hated to see what happened next so I landed a few meters away from the ally and acted like I was just passing by.

"Hey! What are you kids doin'? " I said

"Heh! What do you care! Jus leave us alone!" I heard one of them say.

"*Nii-chan.." I heard Hiroto say.

I walk over to them and they slowly move away from him.

"LEAVE" I said

They left saying "Hahah you wimp!… Loser!"

I turned around and looked at him….he was about to cry and luckily they didn't get a chance to hurt him. I bent down and cleaned off his tears, "Sorry for leavin' ya alone kid" and patted his head. He hugged me and started to let the tears flow out.

I took him home and his mom thanked me. She wanted to give me some sort of reward for helping her son but I kindly refused and went home.

**Boomer's POV**

About a week or two after Bubbles had left, the Powerpuffs came and accused us of taking her. After they left Brick and Butch went back to their rooms. I did too but I didn't sleep. Looking out the window I remembered something.

_**Flashback**_

Location: New York city

It was the Middle of the night and I don't feel like sleeping…at all…I was told by my parent that we we're gonna be moving back to Townsville in about a week.

I looked down and saw People still walking around, I turned to look at my room and started to pack my stuff. Its better than doin' nothing right?

I noticed a shadow and right away, I knew who it was.

"come out" I said

The shadow turned into pink smoke and HIM came out

"What do you want?" I said looking at him.

"Boomer, My boy" He said with a smirk "I want you to come with me. Work for me"

I wasn't that surprised but I had to look like I was or well he wasn't gonna buy anything I told him.

"Well I can't I don't wanna go with you" I said as I turned around looking at the window

"Hmm now that's a problem" He said "I need you for my plan and only you can do it" He played with his cloths and finally said "Ahhh well if you ever want to come to my place or visit use this key on any door "

He handed me a key in the shape of a skull with a bone and left.

I stayed wondering if I was ever going to use it so I put it around my neck with a chain.

**End Flashback**

Mmmm should I use the key now?

I wonder if Bubbles is actually with Him.

I thought about it and wondered if I go I'll probably never come back. Knowing how HIM is, he wont let me return.

All the thinking made my head hurt so I decided to just sleep.

In the morning I went out, to get my mind off all the thinking. Brick and Butch were still sleeping, so I got out without them noticing. I walked all the way to town, so the Puffs wont bother me. In town I saw a Boy, well he looked like a girl but I could tell it was a boy. He had long hair and was wearing soccer shorts with a white t-shirt. I was about to walk up to him when I noticed that Bastard was doing exactly that. The kid seemed to be happy about something, and after they started playing soccer.

I was standing behind a tree and I wore a disguise so I wouldn't be recognized.

I 'borrowed' some black dye from a beauty store. The bottle says it wasn't permanent so I was okay. I also 'borrowed' a green hoody from a guy, and sat somewhere near them.

I watched them play and after a few hours of playing they sat down. He asked the kid something and the little kid showed a smile.

They stood up and walked over to the ice cream truck. I left a while after that, didn't want to see that damn bastard having fun.

I walked around and went to the nearest store. Luckily I had some money so I wasn't that suspicious. I ordered a plain tea and sat down in the park again. Looking around I noticed that kid wasn't there anymore. I looked at the key HIM gave me. And kept thinking if I should go or not.

I walked around some more and looked at the kids. I wondered why We weren't like that. If we could remove our powers and act like normal people. I would've done it a long time ago. I walked away from the park and wondered around town. I noticed my brothers and The Milways stealing from a bank. I guess they don't care if mom yells at them again.

I gave a deep sigh and turned around walking away. So they wouldn't notice me. Sadly they did and they flew down right in front of me.

"Hey Boomer! Where were ya this mornin' " I walk past them ignoring Brick's words. They only got mad and pulled me into an ally. I wasn't scared but they looked seriously mad.

Then Butch said "Okay I get you want to keep a low profile right now but don't ignore us!"

I signed and dusted off my cloths " look guys I was trying not to let the puffs see me and luckily it was working" The four looked at me in disbelief.

Then Brick said "Okay good now you can be our spy then"

"W-WHAT!?" I was shocked there was no way in hell I was gonna spy on them no way nuh uh.

"You don't have to do it if ya don't want to" They said as they walked away

I took a deep sigh and waited for them to leave then I walked out.

**Blaze's POV **

I was walking from Hiroto's house and Actually I was getting kind of sleepy. So I decided to fly the rest of the way. I noticed a lot of colorful lights like streaks going around the town. Neon Green, Which was Buttercup. Pink; Blossom, Yellow; Which was Bion and Neon Orange which was Barry.

So many colors mad me dizzy. So I landed and I think I was near one of them. Then all of a sudden my vision was getting blurry and my eyes were slowly closing. Before completely closing I saw a man in front of me. I looked up and was resisting trying to keep my eyes open.

He had Black hair and green eyes. His skin was slowly turning red or pink .

The last thing I heard was him saying "and now I caught you too Blazy boy"

I fell unconscious after that.

Normal POV

"WHERE THE HELL IS BLAZE?!" A very loud Buttercup could be heard from the Utonium House hold. Inside where six teens, Blossom, who at the time was trying to calm her sister down and three boys who would just stare at her with crooked smiles.

"Now now, calm down Buttercup. He'll be here soon" she said a little nervously

They've been waiting for Blaze for the past two hours and Buttercup was getting really irritated .

**Hours Later: Barry's POV**

I started to walk back and forth worried for Blaze. It was already dark and he hasn't returned.

"Where do you think he is?" Asked Lucas I could hear a bit of worry out of his voice.

Buttercup started walking up the stairs and said "Probably out eating a lollipop or something" then she flew the rest of the way to her room.

Blossom stayed downstairs with us waiting for Blaze.

Morning eventually came but Blaze never arrived. I stayed up all night waiting for him but Bion, Lucas and Blossom fell asleep on the couch. I decided to go out and look for him my self, while they were sleeping. It was my responsibility to take care of my brothers and Lucas. Anyways, I was walking by a mini mart and decided to go in and buy snacks, A few lollipops for Blaze. I also took some cupcakes for Bion,and lastly I took a few bags of chips for me. I pay for the stuff and walk out.

Outside I walked of a while then felt like I'm being watched but ignored the thought and continued walking.

After a while I started eating the Chips I bought. I was still looking for Blaze but again, he was no where to be found. I gave up and wake down to the park. It was about 1:30pm so kids were now playing soccer or on the swings and slide.

I sit at a bench near the ice cream truck and finished off my first bag of chips. 'That was a big bag' I thought.

It was already past 2:30 and I had a feeling I was going to get a phone call from my brother. Then I heard a little tone play. The Digimon theme song I listened to the tone for a little bit before answering

I started singing in my head _'Dun da da Dun da da Dun da da da da da' _

I finally looked at the phone but it wasn't my brother. It was an unknown Number. Which surprised me cuz' This never happened before. I opened the phone and clicked the 'answer' Button.

"Hello?" I said

For a while I could nothing but breathing. Then someone talked in a kinda tired voice.

"B…Big Brother?" It said

I instantly recognized the voice, It was Blaze.

"Blaze?! Where are you?! We've been looking every where for you!?"

I stopped to hear his answer but then All I could hear were struggling noises.

"Blaze?! Blaze?! Blaze! Answer me!" Still nothing.

Out of the no where I heard some weird laughing. Out of anger I yelled" Who the **** are you!? And what have you done to my Little Brother!"

The guy would only laugh and Before he said anything he hung up.

I was really angry now. I could still remember Blaze's Voice. It sounded like if he were hurt. And at the time when I heard him struggle, I swear I heard Bubbles voice in the background.

I flew back to the puffs House and when I got there everyone was just waking up.

"Oh Barry…." Blossom said still tired and yawning "Where were you?"

I sighed and waked over to them and sat on the couch next to Lucas. Who was still sleeping. I tried to wake him up but it didn't work. so then told them what had happened. I gave Bion his cakes and saved the Lollipops in a Backpack I had left at the Puffs house. Blossom asked if I recognized the guys voice. Of course I said I didn't and she started to whisper some words "So if its someone you don't know then…."

All of a sudden she zoomed to Buttercups room and slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Bion said between eating.

At that moment Lucas woke up while rubbing his eyes," Good Mornin' Everyone" he said

Bion and I looked at him in disbelief….I mean he didn't wake up for nothing…..'weird kid' I thought.

We couldn't hear the girls anymore so decided to call em' instead. "Hey Buttercup!" Bion started "I'm gonna eat you're pudding if you don't down here fast!"

In an instant I saw a green streak pass in front of me. It was Buttercup.

"take my Pudding and you'll regret it!" she said holding him from his shirt.

"I was jus tryin' to you two down here" he defended "I was never gonna take your pudding" he was smiling nervously until he saw Blossom Walk down the stairs and Buttercup turned around letting him go.

"Well Buttercup and I just talked things over and we sorta know who it was who took your brother."

Buttercup nodded as she walked her way towards Blossom.

Blossom continued "Since you guys don't know the guy were guessing its one of the following"

She stopped and Buttercup continued her sentence.

"One It could be Mojo Jojo" She looked at us and asked "Did the guy have a weird way of speaking ? Like Talking really fast for instance? " I shake my head "No, he talked quite slow and mellow"

They both too a big sigh and continued "Okay then, Two. It could be the Gangreen Gang"

Buttercup asked again "Did you hear random giggling in the Background?" I shook my head no and she turned around talking to Blossom again.

This went on for a while. After a while they said "Well the only person or Monster it could be Is HIM" Blossom said as she walked back and forth. Buttercup and Bion went off to Play video games a few hours ago.

And so we decided to look for a why to get to HIM. But how? That was the question….. We went out back where the girls had a huge swimming pool. Weird enough it was shaped like a big heart. We sat at the edge and put our feet into the water, still thinking about how are we gonna get to him.

I got up slowly and stretched. Bion came up to me a little worried. "What is it now Bion?"

He shifted his shirt for a bit before showing me the wrappers of the cakes I had bought him before." You want me to go buy you more cakes?" I said Dully

He nodded happily as I sighed while walking out of the Backyard. "Where Ya goin'?" I turned around to see Buttercup holding a glass of soda.

"To the MiniMart, Bion wants more cakes" I turned around and continued to the door when I heard her say "Can ya buy me some Chips? " I turned around and gave her a frown which she laughed at, holding a five dollar bill in her hand I walked over to her (more like stomped )grabbing the money and walked out the door before some else stopped me.

**Afterwards**

I walked outa the store with a bag full of cakes and the chips Buttercup had told me to buy. I sighed deeply and continued walking towards the Puffs house, When I saw a boy in a green hood approaching me.

He had Black hair and Dark Blue Eyes…..He walked up to me and pulled me into an ally. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and held me against the wall.

"Listen you! I need to talk to the Puffs and you'll take me to them!" he said

"Okay Dude! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just tell me who the hell you are 'cuz you're freakin' me out here." I said holding my hands up in defense.

He sighed deeply and let me go. Shortly afterwards he turned around and muttered something.

"Uh dude? You're gonna have to speak louder….I can't here what you're saying. " I said dully.

He turned around and yelled…"I'm Boomer! Boomer Powel! THERE! HAPPY!" He was a little flustered probably from the anger. I giggled a little and thought he looked cute. 'WAIT! BOOMER POWEL!?' I thought

I looked at him shocked for a while, he only stared at me with a small pout. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I can take you…but~ …only if you keep your name a secret. Deal?"

Boomer Nodded, "Then what do I call myself ,smarty pants? "he said in a sarcastic tone.

I put my hand to my chin. "How about Lucky?" I say jokingly

He shot glares at me While I turned around avoiding them. "Hehehe How about Timmy?" I said nervously.

It was silent for a while so I turned to look at him. He had a thinking expression. "Yeah that works" he said

I sighed again and told him to follow me. We flew part of the way and walked once we were one street from their house. To break this weird silence I asked "Why do you want to talk to them?" I turned to see his response but it never came…so I asked again "Sooo~" I said jokingly

He sighed and stopped walking.

"I have a key that Him gave me when I was back in New York…. And I wanted to help get Bubbles back….even if she's my enemy…." He stopped for a bit and Muttered 'although I don't care what happens to that damn bastard' Which I'm guessing meant he was talking about Blaze.

We arrived at the Puffs house and walked in. "I'm back!" I yelled

In between two seconds I saw two streaks of light zooming towards me. A yellow and A light green, Buttercup and Bion.

I threw the bag in the air and grabbed Boomer/Timmy's hand and Pulled him towards the couch. I knew those two would destroy the bag and I didn't want to be destroyed.

Boomer was confused though ….he was Shaking a bit…I nudged his shoulder and he came back to our world. All I could do was giggle a bit.

Eventually the others came in and asked about him. "I'm Timmy." He said simply.

Blossom Happily greeted him while Buttercup and Bion were eating their snacks and Lucas was too nervous to get near him.

Boomer or Timmy told them what he had told me…other than his actual name. In the end Buttercup and Bion ended up listening to everything, Buttercup was now glaring at Timmy with eyes saying 'I don't believe anything your saying'

Timmy then took out a key, the top had the shape of a skull. He had it around his neck along with a Lightning shaped one. He walked towards the closet door which was a few meters away, and put the key in the keyhole, turned it and then it snapped. When he opened the door it wasn't a closet. It was a place with red clouds. The girls seem to recognize it and ran towards him as Buttercup pulled Timmy from the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill ya here and now boy?!" Buttercup said. She didn't listen to the beginning so she didn't trust him.

"I….I told you! He asked for my help and left the key just in case. I'm not working for him I swear!" Boomer was now BEGGING!? To Buttercup…..weird.

I ran toward them to tell Buttercup to put him down using the excuse 'he's a normal person! He can't withstand your powers!'

Buttercup ended up putting him down. After minutes of me and Blossom yelling at her to stop.

**Bubbles POV-**_**After Blaze got taken**_

I opened my eyes and recognized where I was right away. I tried to get up but some chains were cuffed to my legs . I looked around the place to see if I noticed something, and I did. Blaze was chained the same way I was, just across the room. I yelled to get his attention but nothing came out. No sound, no voice, Nothing. I started to cry. I wanted to try again, but when I looked up I saw HIM right in front of me.

"What's wrong? My cute little Bubbles." I heard him say in his weird voice.

I turned, looking away hoping that he'll just leave, but he didn't. The more I looked away the more he Hurt Blaze. He shocked him with Lighting almost enough to kill a normal person. His scream were vibrating in my ears. I wanted to yell but no noise came out.

HIM laughed and kept shocking him over and over again. I tried to break from the chains but they were too strong, worse even my powers were weak. I couldn't believe this….I'm powerless. Even to save my own boyfriend,….I can't even do that.

**Blaze POV**

I saw Bubbles crying, she was just across from me, chained. I saw her yelling but heard nothing. I wanted to shout and tell her I was okay, but before I could I felt my body hurt. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Lightning. He was shocking me with Lighting? How the hell is that possible. I tried to ignore the pain but I couldn't. after 5 seconds My body hurt more and more until I yelled outta pain. I couldn't stand To see Bubbles cry but I couldn't hold the pain back either.

I stopped yelling and held in the pain trying to use it against him. In the end I fainted I felt my body feeling hot all over. My mind went blank and I couldn't think straight.

**Lucas POV**

We all went through the door and into the cloudy sky like room. The first person to go in was Buttercup, she still didn't trust Timmy. Neither did I , he looked too familiar. Too much like Boomer, his hair cut was even the same. I was the third to go in right behind Bion, Blossom was behind me then Barry was last, Timmy. We walked for about thirty minutes and saw nothing but red clouds. Then we saw a door.

Buttercup opened the door and looked inside. "coast clear" she whispered.

We all followed her in, when I did the room was the same as outside, only red clouds. I looked around and noticed a big silver door.

"How about we go in here?" I asked

Everyone nodded as Buttercup opened the door and signaled us to go in behind her.

There was a long hallway inside and we walked down it looking around.

At the end of the hall there was another door, I was a little scared, my powers went off and showed me something horrible, something I didn't like to see.

Buttercup slowly opened the door and looked in.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nii-chan means big brother or a shorter version of big brother which is Onii-chan<strong>


	7. Decisions

**Chapters 18 -20**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

We don't hear Buttercup's answer, so Bion went in, being the strongest of everyone here. We heard him calling Buttercup and then a gasp. Everyone walked in except me and Timmy who were just shaking.

I turned to Looked at Timmy and Saw his Blue eyes. He looked really scared, is eyes were growing big. I turned back and saw the room red. I noticed Timmy walking up slowly . The room however, wasn't like The one we we're in previously, even the hall was different. I turned to look back, the hall had grey walls and a door which was the one we entered from was still visible really small but still visible. Why? Because it was now Bloody red.

Turning forward I walked into the room. I saw the walls splattered with some red Liquid. But before I could turn to the rest. My eyes were covered.

"Don't Look" I heard Barry say.

I felt him turning me and I was now facing his chest. He held me into a hug and told everyone to get out. He Got me out still holding me to his chest, and closed the door once everyone was out.

I pulled away from Barry who still held me and asked "What was inside?"

I looked up at him and noticed the red stuff on his cheek. It was the same stuff that was on the walls.

"It was Nothing Lucas don't worry about it."

I was still wondering but decided to look into their minds later. Although I hated using my powers, they were useful sometimes.

We walked for about 30 more minutes until we saw another door. This time everyone was hesitating to open the door. So I pushed them aside and opened it myself. I could hear everyone gasping and saying to come back, but I ignored them and walked forward.

Inside there were kids. About nine of them and a teacher, they looked happy. Well they were smiling, I guess they were. One of the kids walked up to me asking "Will you play with us?"

I looked around and noticed all the kids in the room staring at me. Weird.

I turned back to the kid and answered "No I can't play right now" The kids looked down and asked again "why?" I kneeled down and said "I have to look for my friends. They're somewhere in here."

The kid nodded and then A smile was formed again.

"You will play with us." He said

Suddenly One of them pulled me and I was holding hands with them. A little girl was in the center of the circle with her eyes covered. They started to sing a song in a language I didn't understand. I didn't know what was happing but just listening to the song made me shiver.

_*Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen dare?*_

Once they finished chanting or singing The little girl talked. "Tsuki-san?" was all she said. Everyone backed away and the little girl was surrounded by four men in lab coats. She looked Scared. The men dragged her away and well I being curious, Followed. They walked outta the room which I found was weird. The Powerpuff girls and The Melody boys were gone. I followed the men to a room with an Operating Table. There was red stuff on the sheets. The men Took those off and Put new ones and sat the girl on the table.

"Don't worry Lily nothing will happen"

The men now had hatchets, they were aiming for her neck. I tried to stop them but it was too late.

I with a swift swing. Her neck was cut and blood came out like a faucet.

Her head landed in front of me, it still had a smile. Then she talked "Will you play with us?"

I took a few steps back and then turned to open the door. Once I was out I ran as fast as I could.

But then Suddenly I was in a room. I turned again and saw the kids from before. But each of them had bandages. I saw the girl from before. Lily. She had Bandages around her neck going up and covering her Jaws.

Another girl had them On her head . A few other had no arms or they where okay.

A pair of twins with Black hair walked up to me and Asking simultaneously "Do you want to play with us?"

I looked at them , they were a girl and a boy. They looked around 8 years old. The little girl had no arm and the boy had a bandage around His neck, but his mouth was free?

I looked at Lily and noticed she had no jaws.

I ran out again only to run into the men from before, holding hatchets. I turned again and the Kids were coming towards me. Saying "Play with us" Over and over again.

I looked at both sides and held my head with both my hands. I yelled out closing my eyes shut.

"Lucas! Lucas! " I heard Faint sound and when I opened My eyes I was kneeling on the floor. I turned and saw everyone there. Timmy was holding me, he had a worried expression.

"Thank good your awake "He said "Your brothers would have killed me" I looked up at him a bit confused "My brothers?" I asked he nodded and said. "I'm Boomer you dimwit"

I looked at everyone but they didn't looked confused. They all came to me and hugged me.

"Lucas you moron!" I heard Buttercup say.

Bion and Barry were looking around the room, I stood up with Boomer's help and looked around too. I saw the room from before but the only people inside were us. Looking into it more, I saw a lot of toys, blankets, and Purple Shirts or dresses. The shirts reminded me of the kids, When I'd touch on of them I'd see a kid.

Everyone would look at me worried but they let me do what I was doing. I'd grab a shirt and Then after I'd draw a picture of the kid I saw in my small note book. I did that 10 times and when I showed it to Blossom she said "These kids were reported Missing when we were five. I think they'd be with their families by now"

I thought about it for a bit and noticed, these kids had no connection whatsoever only that they were children under the age's of thirteen. Not even the same school.

I was interrupted by Blossom who shook me nervously. "Lucas we should get outta here. It feels so weird in here, I'm feeling a little scared as well. ".

I ignored her words and looked around, I noticed that there were only four shirts and three dresses. That Meant only seven kids were here? That's wasn't right. In my vision I saw 9 kids and a teacher. I searched around the room to find the other cloths, the two dresses and the shirt. The others looked at me with confusing eyes as I did, though I ignored them. I found one of the missing cloths, a dress. I kept looking but I couldn't find it. I looked back at the one's I found and looked for the sizes. They were mostly medium but two were large. A dress and a shirt. The oldest one's. I looked back at my note book, at the drawings I drew of the kids and again I saw only Nine kids. I then looked around again and saw a Black toy rabbit. I walked towards it and slowly picked it up, the thoughts of a little girl ran through my head. It was more information than what I got with the shirts and dresses. The rabbit showed me what they did here and everything. The kids names and their pasts.

The oldest kid was named Takuto Shiratori ,Age: 13, Male, Light brown hair Brown eyes.

Tsuki ritsu, Age 13, Female, Black hair Brown eyes

Mitsuki Haibara, Age 12, Female, Brown hair brown eyes

Akira Hitsu, Age:11, Male, Black hair Blue eyes

Takeru Okami Age: 11, Female, Black hair brown eyes

Emi Ai, Age: 10, Female, Black hair, red eyes

Jimmy Jones , Age 7, Male, Blond hair green eyes,

Lily Montale, Age 6, Female, Blond hair Honey eyes

Jun(male) and Ran(Female), Twins, Age/s: 4 Black hair Green/red eyes (Heterochromatic*)

That was all the info it gave me, It never said the names of the teachers or the men in the lab coats but It showed a lot of Images of Lily. I guessed she was the owner of the toy.

Everyone finally got mad and pulled me outta the room, I was still holding the toy. "Damn it Lucas! We're trying to find Bubbles and her boyfriend so stop playing detective!" Buttercup was saying while pulling me. Once we were out we walked for about thirty more minutes until we saw another door, but continued walking. Past about two hours, We were stopped by a huge red entered the room, Buttercup and Blossom went in first followed by the Melody brothers and then Boomer an me. I was still holding the stuffed toy in my hands. For some weird reason I felt safe with it.

I looked around the room and noticed it was like a Jail, or torturing chamber. I looked around for any sight of life when I noticed a baby blue dress on one of the table. I walked away from the group and walked over to it. It was Bubbles dress, no doubt, Next to it was Blaze's Shirt.

I was wondering why these where left here, But when I look around once more to my right was Blaze. Hanged to the wall with chains. I ran towards him yelling his name. causing the others to follow.

I quickly took the chains off and laid him on the floor. I put my hands on his forehead and used my powers once more. Blaze was dreaming.

Using my powers, wondered into his dream.

**Inside the dream world**

Once inside his dream I saw a huge castle. It looked like a castle from a vampire movie. I wondered inside and looked around a bit. I finally found Blaze, he was sitting in the middle of a room looking down. He almost looked like a doll. I walked up to him and tried to make him move or talk or say anything, but nothing worked. "Blaze! ….Blaze! Wake up! Please wake up!" I said pulling on his shirt..

I noticed his cloths are also like old and I mean old. He looked like a boy from old England. His hair was even a different color.

I looked around the room to search for something that will help wake him up. I found a weird key on a desk near the window. It wasn't pointy like any other key. It looked like the key of a wined-up toy, I went back to Blaze, and looked for a place to enter the key. Like a wined-up toy would have it. He had a hole on his neck. It was the exact same size so I put it in and turned the key until it snapped. I instantly let go to see his reaction. At first it was nothing but then I saw him get up and walk to the door. I followed him of course , he made a lot of turns until we ended up in a study.

"I can't find him" he said.

I turned to look at him shocked at first, but then I saw Blaze asleep. He was on the chair behind the desk. I looked over at Blaze an then at the Doll. " Ummm If I may ask.." I said still a little confused "What your name?" I asked the doll.

He looked at me for a while and said "I'm Blaze" He said giggling. "I'm his true self, I'm what or who he was before he moved to Townsville."

I looked at him socked and wondered who exactly this kid was. He had black hair and Purple eyes. "What are you saying?! Blaze isn't a Doll!" I yelled

He only giggled and walked towards Blaze holding his Chin. " I know why you came, but the only he'll wake up is if his beloved wakes him. Other ways he'll stay asleep for ever." He looked serious now I saw the sadness in his eyes and it almost made me want to cry.

"Um Blaze, could you tell me why your hair color is different and why he went into sleep in the first place?"

The doll version of Blaze only stared at me first then he turned and sighed.

"His hair color changed due to his…..powers" He looked at me for a while an continued " Blaze does have dark like powers his hair was originally Black like mine. But his powers made him change his hair color along with his brothers. "

I was a little surprised but tried to stay calm. "Which power did he use?" I asked a little scared of the answer.

" His most powerful one, Data switch. It makes Blaze powerful along with his brothers , they combine their new found power making an attack that could kill even the Powerpuff girls." He turned to look at Blaze once more "They used that attack to try and kill the girls or well villains back in his home town. The Pretty-power girls were stronger than they thought, it only left them hurt but not completely killed. They were hospitalized by Barry's wishes. And soon after they left."

"so that's what caused him to change his hair color?" I asked

"Yeah, he thought they would die in the hospital."

"Okay you answered one question now the second one. Why did Blaze go into sleep?"

The doll sighed again "He was badly hurt by HIM, causing him to go into a coma. Bubbles was taken somewhere else. I could only see her but every time she'd yell, no words came out."

I thought a bit and remember the room I was in before There were only two doors and one of them was the one we entered through, so the other door must be were Bubbles and Him are.

"Thank you for the information Blaze. Now how can I get Blaze and the others their original hair colors? " I asked

"The only way you could change his color back is by either one making him use his Data Switch or two using your own power to change them back."

I nodded at his answer and used my powers again to get out of his dream world.

**Outside the dream world**

I opened my eyes and stood up.

"What's wrong Lucas?" I heard Blossom say

"Yeah what did you see?" asked Boomer

"I found a way to wake him up but we'll need Bubbles and I found out how Bion and Blaze got such unusual hair colors"

Both Bion and Barry looked down avoid everyone's gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Blossom

"Yeah" said Buttercup "What do ya mean?"

"I'll tell you guys later. Now we have to save Bubbles" I said walking away and towards the door across the one we had entered from. I pushed the door open and walked in ignoring the shouts from everyone. Buttercup and Bion came up behind me along with Blossom and a still black haired Boomer.

I looked around and saw Bubbles on a red bed Laid down asleep. She was wearing a black dress. Weird. I shook her awake and she slowly opened her eyes.

" Lu…..cas? " She said as she woke up " Where am I? and where's Blaze?" Her eyes widened as she looked around the room "Blaze?…..BLAZE!" Bubbles saw shaking so much I looked into her thoughts and saw what she was remembering Blaze was being shocked with lightning over and over again while a red guy was laughing.

I calmed her down reassuring her that he was okay. She ran outside through the door, and I heard her hugging him. I heard him wake up and The three walked in through the door.

A pink smoke started to come from the ground and the guy I saw in Bubbles Thoughts come out.

"Ahah what a touching reunion. Can't wait to BREAK IT." He/She said

I looked towards him and saw that he look just like the Guy The Ruffs would always talk about.

It was HIM.I walked back to everyone and stared at him. He looked really weird.

"How many years has it been? Hmm?" he walked towards us with a grin. His claws or hands under his chin.

"You bastard!" I heard Boomer say "You hurt Bubbles! and that's why you wanted my help right?! To hurt her! " Boomer stared at his recreator with his eyes on the verge of breaking tears. HIM would only grin and laugh at Boomers words " Hmm when did my son become so loving towards one of the Powerpuffs? Very interesting indeed "

"SHUT UP!" Boomer yelled "I AM NOT YOUR SON! I NEVER WAS AND I NEVER WILL BE!" He flew at full speed towards HIM but stopped halfway. He let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground on all fours still panting.

"Your still too weak my boy" he disappeared and reappeared in front of Boomer" Maybe I should erase your memories up to when you where 3? You'll want to kill the Puffs and be on my side."

Boomer Panted and said "I'll….never…..be on….your side…..ever!" He flew up punched HIM in the jaw.

After a few moments everyone started to throw attacks at Him all except for Bubbles and Blaze who were still weak. I watched unable to do anything.

I walked towards Blaze and Bubbles " Blaze, " I started "I want to talk to someone in you." I said seriously. He nodded and told Bubbles to let him down. Before I started Bubbles asked" Umm Lucas is it okay to heal him ?" I turned to her and smiled "Its alright Bubbles, you can heal him while I do this " she smiles and nodded then started to heal his wounds while I went inside his dream world again

**Inside the dream world **

I was in front of the same castle as before, knowing my way around the place already I walked in and towards the study from the last time. Blaze or well his doll was still in the same spot as when I left.

" Ahh Lucas! Back so soon" he said

The 'Blaze' in the dream world was awake and he looked out of it for some reason . I turned back to doll Blaze and asked "How do I change them back?"

He looked confused but then sighed and turned around " well they have to have the will to change back. And also I think you should go."

"Why?" I asked confused.

He turned back to me " it seems the girls and Blaze's brothers need your help."

"W..What?!" I said shocked. He made a bubble appear and them it was like a TV. On it, was the girls almost fainted, Buttercup and Bion were the one's still fighting. I couldn't see anything else but I turned to Blaze and told him " I'll leave now, but remember, we will talk about this later."

He smirks and says "wow….. Lucas actually has a back bone"

"Hahahahah very funny" I say sarcastically

I use my powers again and leave.

**Outside dream world**

I opened my eyes and saw Bubbles putting up a force field…I still wonder about their powers, but never mind that. I look towards Buttercup and Bion, and well they're at their limit. I ask Bubbles to turn off the force field and I walk out.

"Be careful Lucas! " she yells out.

I nod in response an continue walking towards them. Once I'm close enough I tell Buttercup to take everyone out, she objects at first but then nods and takes Blossom with her, while Bion takes Barry.

At first HIM looks at me with his normal and well usual grin. When he sees the others leave it turns into a frown.

"Now now Luke its not nice to take someone's toys~" he says in a weird voice.

I take a few steps back and close my eyes chanting a little song. When I was done I look up at him "What're those rooms?" I ask

He grins and slowly makes his way to the bed. "They are , what you call my 'children' those are their rooms."

I think for a while and then ask again "Who are those kids playing that game Kagome Kagome? " I noticed I was the only one who could actually see them. Which was weird. But I guess it was an illusion to make me freak out and leave.

"Hmmm those kids?"

Bubbles POV

Lucas told us to get out…I wonder what he's up to? I helped Blaze out of the room and followed Blossom out. After a while blaze said that he was fine so I let him go, we looked around and …well it was just a hall. 'how long will it take to get out of here?' I thought to myself.

To my displeasure it took about 2-3 hours to get out and when we did I was so relived. Boomer had used a weird key and well here we are!

Speaking of Boomer, when we got back, he went straight home. Boomer looked at me with a sad smile as he flew away. Blossom tried to stop him countless times but…..he wouldn't stay.

It was now an hour since we came back and I was getting worried about Lucas. He hasn't come back and now his two brothers are standing in front of Blaze and Me.

"Where's Lucas" asked Darwin

Behind him I could tell Cody was,…..worried … I mean the boy was biting his lib and it started bleeding.

" He told us to leave him behind" said Blossom

"what?! Where!?" Cody asked, yelling

" with HIM" I said

"H-HIM?" both boys stayed quiet for a while then Darwin broke the silence saying

"Thank you for taking care of him" and he then turned and walked out of our house with Cody following behind him.

Boomer's POV

I was feeling guilty so I went back to Him's 'house' or layer….. What ever that thing is called.

I walked back into the room where we had fought. To my displeasure I saw…Lucas.I ran towards him and held him close to me. He was unconscious. I started hearing faint laughs and looked around "Where the hell are you!" I asked the red man. pink smoke formed and he appeared.

"The boy was really strong. He almost beat me….almost"

He walked around us for a few minutes and just stared at us.

It was getting annoying to mention I count literally feel an aura of ill intent. I sprang up into the air and shot thunder ball at him while saying "Stop looking at us like that you stupid pedophile!"

He laughed and blocked them swiftly.

'shit' I landed safely, still holding on to Lucas. Luckily he was still alive but….. What exactly did he do?! I looked up at HIM who was gone? I looked around the room once more to find it empty. With HIM gone I ran towards the exit with all my might. I used the key Him gave me on the first door we came across of, and safely returned home.

I don't know where in Townsville we were, but, it started to rain as soon as we stepped out. I looked around, and saw we were in an ally. The door we came out off must have been from a factory or something.

I walked out of the ally with Lucas, once out I saw we were in downtown Townsville. I held on to Lucas and flew over to the puffs house.

Once there, I knocked a few times. The door was opened by Bubbles. "B-boomer?! What are you doing here? And with…Lucas!"

I gave him to her and we both walked in holding Lucas. Upon setting him on the couch the others came in.

"What are you doin' here Boomer?" Buttercup asked while walking into the room followed by Blossom.

"Buttercup! Blossom! Its Lucas, Boomer brought Lucas!"

Hours later

Lucas POV

I tried to open my eyes and was blinded with light, I heard my name being called over and over again. Finally someone started to shake me and well I hate to say they were about to hit me with a frying pan .

"W-wait Buttercup, he's starting to wake up."

I completely opened them and saw Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Boomer. "What the-" I stood up and rubbed my eyes. "Where am I" I ask

I feel a small hit on my forehead "You moron, your at our house where else?"

I feel a small smile creep on to my face as I lay on the couch, still looking at the ceiling. I recalled the fight with HIM and me. I can't remember much actually, except that he said something about twins?

…

The next morning I woke up and went down stairs. I stayed with the puffs for the night, and well we had breakfast. Bubbles' Cooking was delicious. When the clock stroke, 12 the door bell rang. Bubbles Opened the door, being the only one that had finished eating. I heard something fall, and went to see what it was.

"What is it Bubbles?" I asked

I saw her looking outside the door with a shocked look. I looked outside the door to see two kids, Twins to be sure of it. Silver hair and Purple eyes.

"Who are you two?" asked Buttercup.

"We are here to warn and protect you" says the girl

"Z-Zena?" I here Bubbles whisper. The girl nodded and smiles "Its nice to see you again Bubbles"

Bubbles lets them in and sits them at the couch while she made tea. "I'm Zero" says the boy, "And this is my sister Zena we are basically your Angels but well more like protectors. "

Bubbles came back with two cups of tea and sat them in front of Zena and Zero." Thanks Bubbles" said Zena

Bubbles Smiled and sat next to Blossom, The rest of time was spent talking to the silver haired twins. I Listened to half of the things they were saying but point is that HIM was planning something.

What's weirder is that I can't remember past the 10 hits I took. He didn't talk that much after the others left but the only thing I could remember was 7 , Townville, and destruction…..What do they mean?

"Hey Lucas!" Buttercup said Cutting my train of thought " You were the last one who saw HIM ….right?" Asked Bubbles. I nodded in response and looked down at the floor for a while "Did he say anything? Anything at all?" Asked Blossom.

I thought for a bit and Said " Well the only thing I remember is…..Mmmm….7.…Townsville…..and Destruction."

We thought for a few seconds but nothing came to mind, Zero and Zena looked a bit worried but they wouldn't speak up.

"Well we have to get going" Zena stood up and waited for her brother.

"Yes we do" said Zero. He stood up as well followed by Blossom and Bubbles.

"Well do come by more often." Said Blossom. They shook hands and went to the door. The girls waved good bye as Zero and Zena left.

Boomer's POV

I woke up in my bed and heard my door slam open., then stomps getting closer to my bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I looked at the person who just ruined my sleep." What do you want?" I ask

"What do you think I want dip-face! " It was Brick and well Butch followed afterwards.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked annoyed.

They stared at me with annoyed looks." First you leave without saying a word, then you dye your hair black and now I hear you were helping the puffs out!? What the hell man!"Butch was now holding or more like clenching my shirt. We were inches apart. "Okay, uhh first….get your F***ing face away from mine second I have no idea what you're talking about and Third….I was tired of blond." They looked more mad than before and before I knew it I was flying out my window. Luckily I didn't change out of my cloths at night. But I noticed where they were taking me. Butch, who had been the one pulling me, threw me on the floor of our hide out. "What the hell!" I yelled I looked around to see the other two standing next to them. They looked worried but more mad.

"Okay, enough of your weird Actions and Expressions. What the hell did I do wrong?" I asked

"Check his head" Brick said. Most likely to that other kid…what was his name again? Darwin or something.

"I told you Brick, I can't do that. Only Lucas can. And he hates it."

Brick sighed and looked down at me "Tell us what the hell you were doing and why you came home so late! Mom was worried." He said the last part in a whisper as if he was embarrassed.

I took a small while to register everything into my head."Yeah I was helping the puffs…so? Is that a problem?"

There's silence for a while then they just fly off leaving me alone. I walk the streets of Townsville and wonder into the park. I sat ata bench and watched the kids play. 'Why would they just leave? Sure I'd understand if they were mad but they had no facial expressions whatsoever …' I get up once again and fly over to the Powerpuff girls house. I stay outside float and thinking if I should go in or not. In that moment. Two people come out of their house. Both had Sliver hair…..weird….After they were gone I flew down and knocked on the door.

Bubbles opened the door" Oh Boomer. What are you doing here?" I thought of what to say but nothing came out. I figured I would just say I was visiting Lucas, but no luck.

"I was just wondering if I could hang out?" her smile grew wider and she pulled me inside.

"Hey guys! Timmy is here!" I heard gasps and Buttercup saying "Who's Timmy?"

When we were finally at the living room I say Buttercup Mutter an "Oh" and the other stood speechless.

"Boomer?! What are you doing here?!" Lucas came out of the Kitchen he smiled when he saw me and ran towards me. "Boomer? What are you doing here?" It seems like this kid can't hate. "Well our brother's were mad for what I did yesterday and are now bothering me with questions "I saw Bubbles Giggle and then everyone else.

"W-what!? Did I do something funny?!"

"N-no Boomer, you were just so…..Serious" They kept laughing. I sighed and felt my face go warm.

"Anyways….Ummm So anything you remember from your fight, Lucas?"

I looked over at his direction and he was looking down. "So?"

"W-well …"he shuffled a bit and looked up once again." 7... Townsville and destruction…"

I thought for a bit and decided to ask. "and you guys have no idea what it means …right?"

They alll shook their heads "Nope."

"You idiots"

I walked over to the couch and sat down." It means HIM will destroy Townsville in 7 days " They were speechless for a while" How do you know?" asked Bubbles."

I shrugged and stretched a little." I guess working for evil taught me a few things." I winked a little and closed my eyes. "So we have to be ready." said Blossom. I nodded in response.

I stayed with them till it was dark and when I went home, I got hit by my mom.

"I'm sorry" I said with tears in my eyes. I looked like a kid….my best acting was always crying. My Mom was now feeling sorry for me and gave me some cake she bought. I grinned at my victory and ate the cake.

After washing my teeth I went to my room and laid down looking at the ceiling.

'If HIM was going to destroy Townsville. Then the girls will need help right? ' I though about weather I should help them or not? If I do….my brothers will treat me like an enemy…. And if I don't … Bubbles will get seriously hurt.

"Hey Boomer! Get down here!" Brick broke my train of thought once again….'why does he keep doing that.

I went downstairs and saw Brick and Butch. Along with the Millway's. "What is it?" I asked

"They looked at each other and nodded then back at me. "We have a mission for you from father."

I looked at them unfazed by their words. "And if I say I don't want to do the mission?"

The room was silent for a few minutes then I heard a low chuckle. "and if you don't want to then your going to have to find another place to live" they started laughing.

I thought for a bit and well I could always ask Bubbles but that'd be too much trouble for them. I sighed and looked straight at my brothers." Fine. I'll do it…."

"Good" said Darwin.

* * *

><p><strong>* Kagome Kagome is a Japanese game similar to Duck duck Goose.<strong>

**Children make a circle and one sits in the center of it with his/her Eye's closed.**

**They chant that little song and when its over the kid in the center has to guess who's behind them.**

**If he guesses right, they switch places, but if he's wrong he stays in the center for another round.**

**But this story, from the song Kakome Kakome By Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku.**

**A really creepy song but oh well I LOVE IT!**

**In the song it's the same but if the kid get it wrong he gets his head smashed in or his arm,leg or etc chopped off. Fun right?**

*** Heterochromatic as in having many different colors, The Twins in Lucas's Vision have two different colored eyes. One side eye is green and the other is red.**

**Sorry for my lousy speaking but I hoped you liked the chappie **

**Continue reading and review please **


	8. The Fight

Boomers POV

My brothers and the Millways took me out of the house. They still wouldn't say anything about this 'mission' my adoptive father had for me. But I knew it had something to do with the law, and breaking it. Anyways. We were now heading into our Hideout, or second house. Once I walked through the door, I saw my 'father' sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Boomer, or should I call you Timmy?" He turned around showing his evil grin.

"Good Morning Father." I said while showing no expression. He started to chuckle and stood up. "I have a mission for you and you absolutely have to do it." He walked towards me getting closer and closer to me.

"The mission is to retrieve the young Lucas. It should be easy for you, considering you're already friends with those girls" His smirk grew wider. I turned my face away from him and looked down to the floor. "I can't do that sir." I heard him chuckle once more, and in less than two minutes he grabbed me and threw me into the small jail where Bubbles had been." then you will stay here until your brothers finish the mission." He left whispering the words Traitor. Loud enough so only I could hear, then left.

I stayed in there and well this thing had some sort of power prevention, so I couldn't use them in here. I decided to just sleep.

Normal POV

"So its up to you two, Brick, Butch. Don't disappoint me like your brother." The two boys bowed slightly and said "We wont sir! You don't have to worry we will finish the mission!" The man left with a smirk on his face.

"So how are we gonna do this Brick? Its gonna be hard without our idiot brother." said Butch with a 'not really caring' tone

"Well, I thought he'd say 'yes sir' so I didn't really think of any other strategy. But I think we can pull his off without him." Brick turned to his brother who shrugged in return. Both boys left the hideout quickly, flying towards the puffs house.

In the Utonium residence. The girls were just waking up. Bubbles had just finished making breakfast when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Lucas. He ran to the door opening it and after a few seconds he stood there shocked.

"Good mornin' Lucas." Said Brick with a smirk. Lucas stepped back a few steps and fell to the ground after. "B - B - B-Brick?!" He said .Behind him Butch was smirking wildly laughing at the boys' reaction.

"We came tah bring yah home kid. Your Daddy misses you" Butch said while still smirking.

Lucas stood up and ran to the kitchen where everyone was. "B-Blossom! B-Buttercup! Bubb-" Before Lucas could finish, Brick caught up to him and covered his mouth. "Whoa there kid! We can't have those girls come now can we?" Brick smirked as he saw Lucas struggle.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had just finished washing her teeth when she heard Lucas call her and Blossom. The two girl's flew to the door quickly and saw Lucas struggling against Bricks grip. "Lucas!" Blossom said as she zoomed towards them. "Oh hey pinky. Sorry to drop by like this" Brick said. Blossom threw punches at him , but she'd miss every time.

Buttercup, on the other hand was fighting with her counterpart quite well. "What the hell do you want?" she said between punches. "Oh Nothing much Butterbutt!" Butch said as he hit her with his strongest punch, which threw her to the wall." We just came to get what's ours." he smirked as Blossom was thrown just as fast towards the stairs. "Time tah go! "said Brick. Butch nodded and followed his brother out. The girls on the other hand were really hurt. Bubbles was standing at the kitchen door watching helplessly at her sister's defeat. Once the boys left she treated her sisters. "I'm so sorry Blossom. Buttercup. I couldn't do a thing again" Bubbles frowned as she stood up and flew up the stairs and into her room. Blossom and Buttercup both sighed and flew towards the direction the boys went.

Boomers POV

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I heard Lucas yelling. "You bastards! You could of killed them!" He said. I stood up instantly and walked towards the bar door. I was punched back and Lucas was thrown inside with me. " Oh shut up! " Said Brick as he locked the door and walked away. It didn't seem like Lucas Noticed me so I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around quickly, with tears in his eyes. "B-boomer?" He said and started to cry. " B-Boomer! " I patted his back "What happened Lucas?" I asked anxiously. Lucas looked at me with tears in his eyes and sobbed. "My Dad is gonna kill me for running away." he cleaned off his tears and hugged me." I'm gonna be locked up again" he said more to himself than to me. I hugged him back and thought of something. " Hey Lucas. I have an idea." I took out the key HIM gave me and walked towards the door. "I wonder if this'll work?" I put the key into a key hole and turned it the door instantly changed when I opened it, we were looking back at the red hallway.

"But B-Boomer. W-what is we run into Him again?" I smiled at him "Don't worry, once we're in I'll open another door okay?" He nodded "Umm B-boomer.. Is it alright if I hold your hand?" He looks at me, his eyes filled with fear. ' Hold my hand? ' "Yeah sure." he walks to me and places his hand onto mine. 'so this is how it feels to be an older brother?' We walk in and look around. The hall is as empty as ever. I Sigh as I close the door and walk down a bit. I stop in front of a random door and put the key in. When I open it, I look out side, We were in an ally again. I sigh and pull Lucas out. " I guess we're out. Now we have to go to the puffs house." Lucas nods as we fly towards the puffs house.

…

Once we get there, I see the two kids from before, The silver haired kids. "Hey Lucas, do you know those two?" I asked not taking my eyes from them. He let go my hand and smiled. "Yes! Those two are friends!" He floated down and walked towards them. I followed after. "Zero! Zena! What are you two doing here?" he asked.

The twins looked at each other with sorrowful expressions and then looked back at Lucas. "Do you know if Bubbles is inside?" asks Zena. Lucas shakes his head." I don't know, I was kidnapped, but thankfully Boomer got me out." All eyes were on me at that point, and I think there was some sort of menace in that guy Zero's eyes. I sighed and flew up to Bubbles Window. "Lets see if she's in" I said as I knock lightly on her window. "Bubbles? You home?" I saw the curtains open a bit and Bubbles blue eyes peaked through the curtains. "B-Boomer?! " I heard her say. She opened the window and said "Where have you been! Lucas was-" she stopped and squealed. Which hurt my ears greatly. She flew out the window and hugged Lucas tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're okay Lucas!"

I watched from the sidelines as Lucas was almost suffocated to death. She stopped before he dropped though. "Thank you Boomer, you saved him!" She then ran up to me giving me a hug.

_Moments Later_

The others had just come back from the stupid search for Lucas. Buttercup had her thinking face, which was very unusual , and blossom was starring off into space. Bubbles was in the kitchen making cookies and tea. We talked it through a little bit. The Puffs said It would be better if I got my brothers help, no chance of that happening though, Lucas was asked the same for his brothers, but he rejected them completely, saying "There's no way they'd accept!" In the end, we decided to do everything ourselves, It seemed to be the better option anyways . When time came to go home, I told them about what happened before my brothers kidnapped Lucas, They said I could ask the Melody boys if I could stay at their house, Blaze didn't seem to happy about the idea, but his brothers didn't seem to care. I was told to act like a 'normal' boy in front of their mother, I agreed, I didn't like using my powers anyways.

When we got to their house I saw a big garden in the front. Through the Windows I saw a lady, she looked no older than 23, Barry walked in followed by Bion, then Lucas and lastly Blaze. I followed behind them curiously and looked around once I was inside.

"Mom!" I heard Blaze call out "We have a guest, can he stay over?" asked Barry. I heard foot steps and the woman from the window stood, drying her hands on her apron. " I don't mind. Make yourself at home" she said with a smile.

_The next day_

I was a bit hard to hide my powers. Considering I use them for everything. But It was fun being a bit normal for once. After we ate breakfast, thanks to Barry. We went to the Powerpuff girl's house. We talked a bit more about our battle strategy and all.

" So, you know what you're doing right?" Blossom Asked. We all nod our heads in approval and stand. " Okay. When Him Attacks I want you guys to wait for our signal. Just in case." We nod again, as we watch the girls fly out the window.

Normal POV

As the girls fly over town searching for sign's of HIM, The Rowdyruff boys and The Millway brothers are creating or trying to create, a new strategy to capture Lucas.

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT'LL WORK! " Exclaimed Butch

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! YOUHAVEN'T EVEN TRIED IT YET!" Replied Cody

The two leaders watched as their little brothers fought over a plan Darwin had made. The leaders didn't seem to mind as they were talking about it by their own terms. The younger ones, however, seemed to care a whole lot.

"I TOLD YOU IT WONT WORK! " Exclaimed Butch

"AND I TOLD YOU! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW IT WONT WORK!" Replied Cody

"BECAUSE THOSE GIRLS ARE SMARTER THAN THAT!" And at that the two stayed quiet. Even Brick seems to be surprised. "w-what'd yah say?" Asked Cody. Butch blushed, remembering what he had just said. " I uhnm n-never mind! L-let's just think of uhnm a-another plan…."

The leaders nodded in response and started formulating another plan.

In the Other world. HIM was making his own plans.

" So. The little girls think they can beat me? How cute." Him Smirked and brought his claw up to his chin " "If they believe they can beat me. Then I'll just have to let them try" HIM let out a girly Laugh which then turned more and more manly by the second.

Back with in the Melody residence. Boomer was told to share a room with Lucas. He didn't see to mind, Though was a little annoyed by the small brunette. " Uhnm y-you could take the bed if you w-want B-boomer" Lucas said nervously

" Nah. Its fine. You take the bed. And call me Timmy" Lucas nodded his head and set down a few blankets on the floor. "a-are you s-sure its alright?" he asked a bit nervously.

Boomer sighed and looked at Lucas indifferently " I said it was fine. I'm used to sleeping on the ground. I used to sleep there a lot in that weird prison…" He sighed and took a pillow from the bed. " I'll be fine, you get some rest" As if reading his mind. Boomer pulled Lucas closer and set him on the bed. "You have to rest up for tomorrow no? " Lucas nodded his head once more and laid down as Boomer tucked him in.

"G'night" Said Bommer

"n-night" said Lucas

And then, Boomer laid down on the floor, covering himself with the blankets.

Boomers POV

The next morning I woke up around 5, no idea why though. I looked around, noticing Lucas still sleeping, as I let out a sigh, I stood up careful to not wake him up. I folded my blanket and set it on a chair with the pillow I had used over it. When I got out into the hallway I noticed I wasn't the only person stupid enough to wake up at 5 in the morning. I saw the light from the kitchen on and sounds, 'is someone cooking?' I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen. I saw Their Mother, uhnm Ran?, Cooking something. When she finally noticed I was there, like 20 mins. After, she jumped a bit in surprise.

"A-ah! T-Timmy! W-when did you come in?" She asked nervously

" About 20 minutes ago,…. What are yah doin'?" I looked over at the pan in front of her as she slowly but lightly blushed.

"I-I'm making breakfast" she stuttered out

I looked at her a bit confused. She stared back at me with a soft smile spreading across her face "I'm a horrible cook….a-and I wanted to make you a-and L-lucas feel at home"

I looked back at her, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"At home?" I asked

She nodded her head " I know you and Lucas are having a hard time with your families s-so I thought it'd make you two feel more… happy?" She smiled and turned around to her pan again. Understanding her words, I stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the front door.

A few hours later

It was now about 8:30 or so, and everyone was starting to get up. I think the first person was Barry, Second was Lucas then Bion and lastly Blaze . We ate 's burnt breakfast and then headed to the Puffs house.

In the Powerpuff house

When we got there, the professor handed us some weird costumes. Really they were super weird! They were tights! I'm not sure what it was but it looked like a rip off of a superman suit.

I sighed as I took the thing in my arms "What the heck is this?" I asked

Blossom let out a groan and glared at me " it's a protective suit! Now wear it!" She said commandingly

I glared at her and pouted slightly " There's no way I'm gonna wear a rip off superman costume!"

We went back and forth until the others agreed with me. All but Blaze who agreed with Blossom. Weird?

We got different costumes. This time they were just like our normal clothes. Basic t-shirts and jeans. We changed quickly. Then when we were about to head out, we heard a faint screaming and then a phone. Blossom zoomed over to the phone and answered. She hung up quickly and zoomed back.

"HIM is Attacking the city!" And with that everyone, except Bubbles, zoomed out towards Townsville.

Once we were close enough we could the yells and pleas of the citizens. He had children, Little kids killing random citizens! Some of the kids were just being controlled. Though some I kinda recognized.

"Ah! The guests of honor have arrived!" Exclaimed HIM "Welcome~! To my little welcome party~" he grinned and extended his arms " Lets welcome ~ THE END OF THE WORLD!" He started laughing madly as the kids kept killing citizens. I stared at the scene in total utter shock! And I seriously couldn't move an inch! I hear a loud yell and when I turned I saw Bubbles, she was floating beside her sisters, crying loads of tears.

"Ah, my dear Bubbles. I finally bring you out of your prison" He smirked while looking at Bubbles who was a crying mess.

Bubbles POV

The people were screaming, teens are trying to hurt the children. This was worse than hell.

"…bbles!"

I can't believe this… everyone is hurting

"ubbles!"

N-no! I have stop this!

"BUBBLES!"

"Eh?" I turned around and see both Boomer and Blaze; worried….

"Bubbles! What are you doing here?! " Boomer said worriedly. Blaze nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I ….. b-but I just can't l-leave them….? Th-they're hurting!" I said. They didn't mind my outburst. But what was I gonna do here? I haven't trained in years, what help would I be? I sighed and looked towards HIM. Who was just laughing, watching his plan go perfectly.

Meanwhile

Brick's POV

Once we came up with a plan we headed out, only to see all of the f*ckin' town in flames. This was our kind of place, no kiddin' but it was too boring not doing it with our own hands.

"The f*ck happened!?" Said Butch

"It seems HIM started his domination" I said while looking around

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Darwin "Help him and defeat the girls?" He looked at me for acceptance, I just shook my head and said " No. HIM is too independent in his work. He'd never accept 4 boys who couldn't get rid of 3 girls. So for now. We watch"

They looked at me with distant glares, but said nothing. "Just watch?" asked Butch, and I nodded in agreement. "Just watch." I repeated, and started walking forward. They followed behind me, I could tell they wondered was going through my head. Me? I just wanted to see those damn girls beg for our help. It was a simple request. And I knew they wouldn't ask so kindly, but if the world were in danger, they just have to ask the second strongest group of super powered teens for help.

Back to the fight

Bubbles POV

Now I was really getting mad. For the past 30 minutes after we started the fight, we haven't been able to touch HIM, or even poke him a bit. These children, I know they're being controlled by him, I just can't hit them! They look so innocent! Like they were just playing tag. How can I hurt them?

"Bubbles Watch out!" I heard Blossoms voice and quickly turned, blocking the small girl's hit. ' an ax?' I thought to myself as I quickly put her to sleep with my sleeping gas. 'That's it' I thought again. I looked around but couldn't find anything I could use "damn it" I whispered.

I stood up and ran towards HIM, though it was futile, the kids quickly blocked my path. I jumped over them, and thanked the professor for getting me into those gymnastic classes after I left the Powerpuff girls. Saying I had to keep myself occupied with something.

I ran again, towards the closest person. Thank goodness it was Blossom. I put those kids to sleep and she quickly got my point. "Your sleeping gas." She muttered and I nodded in agreement. We both ran in different directions and told the others. Once they all knew we all reunited and started talking about it.

"So how's it gonna work?" Asked Bion, Blaze and Barry nodded in agreement.

" Well, First we need something to spread it out with out having her fly everywhere." Said Boomer, Which quickly got Blossom to nod in agreement. The other nodded as well and then started to think. Buttercup and Blaze were keeping guard out side small building they decided to hide in.

"How about a fan? Like one of those huge ones." Said Bion. Blossom shook her head. "That will make the smoke disappear."

I sigh and look around. Not much to use. "What if I just keep using it until I get a big enough cloud that will cover the whole city?" I said, then looked up at their direction. Blossom and Blaze where shocked as well as the others.

"Are you crazy!" Said Buttercup

"You could die if you-" Blossom didn't finish her sentence, too scared to actually say those words.

I floated to the door, where Blaze and Buttercup stood, and walked out. I heard everyone yelling. 'get back here!' or things similar. I ignored them as much as I could and made my way to the tallest building in Townsville. I took a deep breath and started letting my sleeping gas out. I didn't stop when my legs started giving out, or when I couldn't feel my arms anymore. I kept blowing out the sleeping gas. Much like Blossom's Ice breath. My sleeping gas comes out of my mouth. I was used to holding my breath. So piece of cake. The hard part was trying to keep my body up. The whole town was almost completely covered in my light blue gas. I told everyone to stay inside so they should be safe. I felt

my body go limp and I finished engulfing the town in my sleeping gas. My knees gave out and I fell backwards, meeting with light purple eyes. "You idiot" Said Blaze with a light smile. The last thing I saw was him, before I fell asleep.

Blaze's POV

I held onto Bubbles and took her back into the house. She did an amazing job putting them all to sleep, I could here HIM raging on about it. I laid her down on a couch and looked towards everyone else.

"Okay, lets not let Bubble's sacrifice be in vain" I walked to the door as everyone followed. Everyone except-" What about Bubbles? She can't be here by herself" I turned to see boomer, at the back, standing beside Bubbles. I clearly didn't want to leave her alone, but there's nothing I could do.

"Don't worry Boomer, I placed countless bots around this area and in here too. I'll be able to hear and see everything around her." I turned to see Bion, holding out a controller with a camera . " You can wear the controller if you want" He handed him the controller and Boomer gladly took it " Thanks"

Bion nodded his head and handed out things to the others. " I didn't have too much time, but I was able to make communication watches, just in case." He gave me a purple one with a soccer ball and what seemed to be a candy? I don't know, but each one was different and indicated the person's favorite thing. Bubbles had one too so we just strapped it on her wrist.. Once everyone had their watch we went over the plan once more.

" Uhnm Okay, just out of curiosity. What are the other four watches for?" Asked Blossom. Bion just smiled and said " Just in case we have company."

Afterwards we headed out and started searching for HIM.

Normal POV

The girls and boys searched high and low for him, though they never found him. They then decide to split up into groups. Blossom, Lucas and Buttercup, Barry and Bion and Boomer and Blaze.

The two young boys were furious with the pairing but couldn't request a change. They sighed and went on their own search. "So where should we look first? " Asked Blaze

Boomer looked around and let out a disappointing sigh "We've already checked everywhere, there's no where else to check" Blaze thought of a few places but gave up quickly. He looked around, and then noticed three shadows on a building. Using is super vision, he zoomed into the shadows and saw the Rowdyruffs, and Millways looking down on the town, or well Blossom's group. He nudged Boomer's shoulder and pointed towards them. "Aren't those-"He said, while Boomer looked up, his eyes widening at the sight." My Brothers" He said Blaze pulled back his sleeve, showing his watch. He clicked the speak button and said" Blossom. Look up, but don't be so noticeable" He waited for a while before she replied "Okay" He put his wrist down and signaled Boomer to follow him." Okay, how about we attack them from behind?" asks Blaze as they stop behind a broken building. Boomer smirked and nodded his head. "I like that plan!" he says The two young ones walk closer and closer to the building. They zoom up and stop a floor before the top. "ready?" asks Blaze "ready." states Boomer. The both smirk and zoom towards the group. Boomer makes an electric Bat while Blaze makes a gum like ball in his hands. They're about to attack when they hear "STOOOOOOOP!" They stop midway. And look a little over their heads, where Blossoms' group was floating. The boys turned around. "What the hell!? " yelled Butch

"Jeez Boomer, we only came to talk." explained Brick

Boomer looked at them in disbelief, Blaze joined him in that. "Uh huh" They said in unison. Blossom sighed and floated down. "Just hear them out Boomer , Blaze. Now Brick, you may continue." Blossom floated down while Buttercup and Lucas followed after her.

Brick Cleared his throat and grinned " As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. "He looked towards Blaze and Boomer. " We agree to help you idiots, IF! . We can destroy the remains and get to humiliate you powderpoop girls in public" The girls stayed silent, Buttercup let out a snort while Blossom sighed. "Fine" She said, Everyone, Including the Rowdyruff's and Milways mumbled/Shouted "WHAT?!"

Blossom glared at her teammates and looked back to them. " We'll do it. As long as you help us" Brick smirked and nodded his head lightly" Deal Pinkie" The leaders shook hands

**later**

Back at the base, Bubbles had been sleeping on the couch while the others talked it through.

"So, now that we have an alliance" Blossom started as she walked around the room "lets start working on a new plan!" She grinned then looked around the room "So who has a plan?" she stopped at brick, who was raising his hand. "Yes Brick" She said then sat down as he stood up. " My plan is..." He looked around the room, as Blossom did before, and stopped at Boomer. "We act as if we were still enemies, and while we fight, Boomer, Blaze and Bubbles, if she's awake, would attack Him while he's busy fauning over our fight." He grinned then sat down.

Everyone looked at him confused. "So..." Started Boomer "you keep acting like enemies while me and Blaze kill him?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Brick

The room went silent for a while then they all said in Unison "THAT'S STUPID!"

Brick pouted and crossed his arms. Blosom stood up a bit after " I like part of the idea" she said while letting her head rest on her palm. "We can all attack him and while he's distracted, they can attack him from behind!" she grinned to herself as the others nodded in agreement. "Sounds good" said Barry. "Lets start tomorrow though, we have to rest for today. "Everyone nodded their heads and left for their own sleeping place.

The next morning, the teens regrouped, along with Bubbles, who had woken up a while after Buttercup and Butch had a fight. Blossom had hugged her sister right after, then Buttercup joined after a short while

As everyone got ready, Bubbles walked over to Blaze. She smiled then said "Thank you,… Blaze" She reached out and took his hand then gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you for bringing me back after…." Blaze nodded his head in understanding and smiled while taking her hand "I'd do anything for you~" The two laughed then kissed sweetly on the lips.

Meanwhile, Boomer watched on the sidelines, his heart filling with envy and hate. 'that should be me!' he thought bitterly. Boomer turned away from the scene, half listening to Brick who was ranting on about stuff.

Later that evening, the teens went off to start their missions. The three youngest, Blaze, Bubbles, and Boomer, stayed behind to wait for their signal. Blaze and Bubbles sat on the couch, holding hands and talking. Boomer, still envious, stood by the door trying to feel as calm as he looked. He looked out the door, hoping they would throw the signal already.

The three waited for a long while, before the signal was thrown by Barry. Boomer sighed irritably then shouted "The signal! Lets go!" and the three flew off to their positions. They waited behind a run down building. "Do you see 'em? " Whispered Blaze , Bubbles nodded her head as she floated down "They're close" she said "We better get ready to- Boomer? Is something wrong?" Bubbles looked from the town to Boomer, who she noticed was glaring at Blaze. "Its nothing" He told her Bitterly . Bubbles looked at him worried but nodded her head nonetheless. "a-alright" she said, stuttering slightly .She looked towards the town, looking for HIM.

Blaze turned around to look at Boomer, who was still glaring at him. Blaze shook his head while rolling his eyes. "Honestly? Stop being a kid" Blaze turned back looking at the town.

Boomer instantly shot up from where he was sitting while still glaring at Blaze. "I'm not being a Kid!" he shouted, making the young couple turn around. Blaze Smirked then stood up "Oh? You coulda fooled me" Boomer turned red with anger "I'm not a kid!" he repeated. Blaze then dropped his smirk and glared "You sure act like one" Blaze said seriously.

Boomer kept glaring at him while clenching his fist he threw a punch but was stopped short by Bubbles who held him back. "Boomer! We're in the middle of a mission!" She hissed while pleading, he eyes dripping with fresh tears. Boomer dropped his arm with a sigh and stepped back while nodding his head. After a few minutes they returned to their previous posts, Boomer's eyes looking less envious and more depressed.

"*Bubbles!*" they hear after a long silence, it's Barry's voice past the small wrist watches, his voice trembling with worry and irritation "*Where are you three!? Didn't you see the signal!?*". The three shot up instantly and flew into the air "Sorry!" Bubbles shouted "There was a….. small… problem"

They made it to their posts and waited the third signal "*Now!*" rang Barry's voice. The three young one's shot off again towards the battle field. The teens attacked with everything they had. Bubbles, being the weakest of the 12, tried to do as much damage as she could.. "It's not working!" shouted Butch, as he threw another sucker punch which was easily swatted away by one of HIM's arms. Him on the other hand, laughed while throwing several bombs towards the teens "Silly brats!" he shouted as he made the bombs explode blowing away Buttercup, Bion and Cody. "Shit" Breathed Buttercup "He's too strong!" Bion breathed heavily "I….phew….I c-can't " He took a few deep breaths before continuing "I can't b-believe ….y-you three used to …beat h-him when you were …. Th-three!" Cody nodded his head "Yeah!" he shouted in agreement. "I-it's too good to be t-true!" The three returned to the fight as the other were blown back. "Hey! This isn't working!" Buttercup said "think of something else leader girl!" The three fought until they couldn't any longer. Meanwhile, Blossom floated far from the fight and started thinking 'this,….. He's too strong! What can we…" As she was thinking, the others flew back to the fight as quickly as could. Bubbles was thrown into a still stable building, hitting her head and falling unconscious in the process. The other kept fighting, the boys threw punches while Blossom thought of a new plan. Buttercup rested beside Blossom, catching her breath.

Blaze's POV

I threw as many punches as I could but I couldn't land a hit on the bastard!. Bubbles had disappeared and that blue boy, Boomer, was still acting like a kid! Honestly, I wished he'd grow up!

I threw a dagger towards HIM while multiplying it by 100. I didn't miss but it didn't hurt him either. "Shit!" I shouted then turned to look for Blossom. She was standing with Buttercup a bit far off, but no Bubbles. I looked around once more but still couldn't spot her. "Where is she?" I muttered. Him blasted me with one of his bombs while my back was turned, it threw me back towards Blossom and Buttercup "Shit!" I muttered again while standing up. I sighed then looked around. The two looked at me with confused stares. "What are you looking for greenie?" Asked Buttercup. I looked at her almost glaring "I can't find Bubbles" I said "She isn't fighting and I didn't see where HIM threw her! " Blossom nodded her head "She's probably unconscious. I knew the battle was too much for her" Blossom looked around as she said this, he gaze landed on me " Look for her Blaze, don't stop alright? Once you do, get her out of here and somewhere safe. And No matter what, Don' . Around. Okay?" I nodded my head "o-okay" I said then they flew of. I saw them return to the fight and so started my search. For Bubbles.

* * *

><p><strong>My bad for late reply! and I said I would reply the next day -.- Sorry<strong>

**I was working on stuff for my grad.**

**(Hurray i'm graduating! its a miracle! xD)**

**Again, I'm sorry, though I doubt anyone's even reading this xD**

**I don't mind tho~ I jus love writing x3**

**Anyways, I think either just one more chapter and this'll be over, I alreadyhave the ending an it should be in a few days if I finish it on time**

**TTYL!**

**R&R please**


	9. The End

Normal POV

Blaze looked around the fallen building's for Bubbles but there was no sign of her. It was as if she disappeared off the face of the earth! After searching on the surface, he started searching under buildings, in case she was there, hopefully not. After searching for abut thirty minutes, he had already searches half of the destroyed town. 'Come on blaze! Just a bit more!' He thought while picking up debris and throwing it aside. Nothing. Blaze sighed while looking around and scratching his head "where could she be?" He thought while looking through the rest of the town then finally found her waking up in a half wrecked building "wh-wha? " She said while sitting up "Where am I?" She stood up with with his help and dusted her clothes "I'm sorry" she said as soon as she was presentable. "I can't believe I'm so weak!" Blaze shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close in the process " You're not weak, you're not fully rejuvenated" Blaze felt Bubbles nod her head then she pulled away while smiling "Lets head back to the fight!" She said and he smiled at her eagerness but then remembered what Blossom had told him and shook his head. "Blossom said, I should run to the safest spot I could think of as soon as I find you,…. she said…. to never go back" Blaze looked at her, he reaction was more than shocked, probably betrayed and jealous. Bubbles nodded her head, not wanting to go against orders. Blaze then carried her and flew off away from the fight, and towards the forest near town. The two made it towards the Rowdyruff boys hideout then looked around, in case any unexpected visitors appeared. Seeing the coast clear, they went inside and rested. A few moments later, Boomer walked in looking tired. He walked over and sat beside Bubbles, who asked where the first aid kit was then dashed to it without another word. The two young one's sat in silence, neither muttering a single word. Bubbles came back a bit after with the first aid kit, she healed and patched up Boomer's wounds while smiling. "I'm sorry I can't help" She said while finishing up. Boomer looked down at her and smiled. "It's nothing really, it's fun beating the crap outta that guy, yah know?" Bubbles giggled then nodded again. Boomer left a bit after. Then the two were left alone again. After a boring wait, the two started looking around the cottage, when they found nothing of importance, they sat back down on the couch. The two fell asleep on the couch that night.

When Bubbles woke up the next morning, Blaze wasn't next to her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stood up. "Blaze..?" She muttered while looking around. Her eyes landed on a little square folded paper. She took the paper and unfolded it. Written on the paper was a note from Blaze. It read:

_Dear Bubbles, _

_I Know this is the worst I could've done, but I felt my brothers needed help. _

_Please don't leave the cottage, I beg you! I'll be back as soon as I can! _

_Then we could go to the beach with our siblings, after this whole mess is cleared. _

_Stay safe, please_

_Sincerely Blaze _

Bubbles smiled then shook her head "that boy" She muttered then she stood up and made herself breakfast. She spent her time cleaning the small cottage, then looked around for anything that caught her attention. Soon, Bubbles was surrounded by different paintings, which she made with things she found in Boomer's room. Bubbles then walked around the forest, picking berries and looking at the animals. When she found nothing else to do, she decided to see if the boys had any computers, luckily, they did, though they were probably stolen, or from their new adoptive parents. Bubbles looked at the three computers in front of her, each had their own password. She had completely given up on Brick's and Butch's, their password hints were something like 'Good luck kid' or it's something you can't think of!' Bubbles sighed then shut down the two, she turned on Boomers and thought of the things he'd most likely put. She got it wrong the first time, the hint was 'the person I love the most' Bubbles blushed then typed her name, it let her through. After that, she watched movies on the internet and watched music videos. She read books online and edited a few pictures.

It was when she was watching a movie, one called 'Timmy's trinkets' that she felt pain in her stomach then again in her chest. "Blossom… Buttercup.." She muttered then paused the video and stood up, walking towards the window facing the town. In the distance, she could make out a few streaks of light. A purple, an orange, a red and a green. She stood there, looking out the window, when another pain shot through her chest. "w-what th-the-" she sank to the floor, the pain too unbearable to withstand. She looked back to the window, the streaks were slowing disappearing, one by one. now only a blue and Purple light were left.

"Blaze, Boomer" Bubbles stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through her legs. She ran out as fast as she could towards the fight. She flew part of the way. When she got there, she stopped. Floating in midair, tears forming in her eyes. "N-no…." She muttered "NO!" Bubbles floated down to the surface, beside her sisters. both beaten and bloody. Bubbles checked their pulse, when she found none, the tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks. "N-no" She repeated. Bubbles looked back at the fight, Boomer was growing weaker and blaze looked no better.

Bubbles sighed then gave her sisters one last glance and kissed their foreheads. Then she stood up and looked around for the other super powered teens. She found Brick and Butch next. Only to find the paler than Blossom and Buttercup. "They must've died sooner" she muttered. She found the other's, all dead. Some paler than others. Bubbles wiped her tears, looking towards the fight once again. Boomer was holding his stomach, his hand stained red. Blaze was the same, but holding his arm.

"I'm useless" She said "I can never do anything right" Her cheeks were once again stained by tears. She sobbed into her palms. "I should've never….. never given up crime fighting!" Bubbles cried for a few full minutes then wiped her tears. She stood up and made her way towards HIM. She glared up at him then quickly started attacking. "BUBBLES!?" Boomer and Blaze both shouted in unison. Bubbles smiled at them while saying. "I wont let anyone else die" Boomer and Blaze looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. the three fought, while HIM laughed, blocking each or their attacks.

"You silly children~" He said in a creepy feminine voice " You actually think you can beat me?" HIM laughed while shooting more beams at the three. Countless attacks were shot, and the three were growing weak. Bubbles especially, she catching her breath when a shot came towards her. Blaze saw the shot before hand and pushed Bubbles away from it, making it shoot him instead. "BLAZE!" She shouted as Blaze fell from the sky, Bubbles followed after, hoping to stop the fall. "No no no! not you too!" She landed softly on the ground, tears falling once again. "Don't go Blaze please don't go" She held him close, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Blaze smiled weakly and reached up to cup her cheek. "Go,… and f-fight Bubbles. I'll be okay" Bubbles held his hand then nodded her head. "I-I'll try" She said, before setting him down gently and zooming back to the fight.

Boomer had taken a break and was hiding while the other returned. When he saw it was only Bubbles, he got worried. "Where is that bastard?" He said to himself while zooming out towards her. Bubbles started to fight as soon as she was close. Her punches got stronger but she was getting weaker fast. Boomer was fighting with all he could but they weren't enough. Blaze watched weakly from the sidelines, he was slowly losing consciousness. "Good Luck,… Bubbles" He said then he was no more. The Blues didn't notice his leave, as they were trying to defeat HIM, but failing.

"You can't defeat me!" Him said while shooting more lasers. "Just give up! And I might just let you live!" He laughed then knocked Bubbles into another building. "BUBBLES!" Boomer zoomed over and helped her up. Bubbles smiled. "Thank you Boomer" she looked up towards him then flew up with Boomer following after. The two fought until they couldn't anymore. HIM didn't go easy on them even once. He was getting frustrated as the time past. When he finally got bored of their attacks, he decided to kill them quick and easy. He shot more lasers, some bombs and other things. The blues couldn't dodge all of the attacks, Boomer got hit with a laser that went right through his chest,… he fell and as he did, Bubbles followed after. "BOOMER!" She cried. When she caught him and set him on the ground, she was trembling. "Not you too" She muttered. But Boomer was no more. He had died the second the laser hit him. Bubbles, now too weak from the physical and mental damage, stayed beside Boomer, who's body was slowly growing cold and pale. HIM saw this as an opportunity and shot countless attacks. Before the attacks reached Bubbles though, the world froze. Bubbles, too shocked to move, stayed right where she was. A couple of silver lights appeared in from of her, it was Zero and Zena. The two looked at her with sad smiles. "Bubbles" Zena said in a soft, kind voice. "Don't you worry" Zero and Zena floated down and each sat beside her. "This was nothing but a dream of what could happen" Zero said. Zena wrapped her arms around Bubbles, hugging her tightly. "We're sorry we had to show you this way. " Bubbles then wrapped her arms around Zena and cried. The picture of destroyed Townsville disappeared and was replaced by black, darkness. Zero and Zena started glowing and soon, their clothes were replaced by white robes and on their backs were a pair of while wings. "We'll send you back, so We hope you choose well Bubbles" Zena said as she floated down, Zero followed after her. "We're yours and Blaze's guardian angels, but only you will know, probably."

"Unless you forget this dream" Muttered Zero, Zena shot him a warning glare and he shut up. Bubbles looked between the two and nodded her head. "S-so th-this'll all be a dream? I-its n-not l-like uhnm th-the future right?" The two shook their heads. "This was a dream of something that might be, not something that will be. You will pick choices that will either lead you to it or from it" and will that, the two disappeared into the darkness. Bubbles then closed her eyes to escape the darkness that was scaring her and when she opened them, she was in her room, looking up at ceiling. Bubbles blinked, hoping she wouldn't fall back into sleep. She sat up and looked around. He room was just as she remembered. But something was different. Bubbles looked down and around her room. 'Am I younger?' She thought to herself, then quickly looked around for a calendar or her Ipod. She found her Ipod first and checked the calendar. According to the calendar, she was currently 7. The same day she had quit crime fighting for good. 'they sent me back' she thought once more.

The door opened seconds later, Blossom came in and when she looked up she stopped then ran towards Bubbles, hugging her as tightly as she could. "Oh thank goodness!" She said. Bubbles let her, still shocked as to why her sister seemed so worried. Blossom let her go then ran out while yelling "She's up you guys! She's up!" No seconds later, her bedroom was filled with her small family and a her few friends.

"You were out for a month! " called Buttecup. The other nodded their heads in approval. Bubbles smiled while saying "Sorry for worrying you" and said nothing more. That same week, there were a few new students. Three boys, One with light blue hair and yellow clothes, another with brown hair and orange clothes and lastly, a boy with green hair and purple clothes. Bubbles recognized them but didn't show it, as to not mess with the time line. She became their friends quickly, and soon the boys were fighting with them against the villains of Townsville. The RowdyRuffs came back to Townsville, just like in her dream, Bubbles became his friend instead of his enemy. The Ruffs met the Milways but refused to do their stepfather's dirty work. Their adoptive mother divorced the man and kept her sons closer than ever.

Bubbles did indeed change her destiny. The destruction of Townsville never happened. The lost children were all found safe and Bubbles was with her (newly made) boyfriend, Blaze. Boomer fought with him constantly, trying to find a fault in the boy, but found none, which only made him even more irritated.

And as all the fairy tales say

They lived Happily Ever After

That is until another threat was found.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I know this probably sucked... Sorry!<strong>

**I will now finish 'Flan Prince' before I forget .**

**Thank you if you actually got to finish this poorly made fanfic**

**This wasn't one of my best works, honestly :I**

**I hate how it ended up but oh well**

**At Least I finished it :)**

** R&R **

**tell me what you think! How I could Improve and so on!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
